Draco, Elanor et Compagnie
by leanora-potter
Summary: Il est un sang pur, elle est une sang-mêlé. Il a été trahie, elle a fuit. Il ne peut l'oublier, elle essaye de l'oublier. Malgré tout, ils continuent de s'aimer Leur histoire continue … Ainsi que celle de leurs amis.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf Elanor, Frederik, Jane et Camille qui sont nés de ma plume.

Ne tient pas compte de la fin du Tome 7 d'Harry Potter.

Pour la mise en forme du texte, ce n'est pas du théâtre ! J'ai simplement repris la mise en forme des livres de la Comtesse de Ségur, auteur classique de la littérature jeunesse, que j'ai découvert il y a des années. J'avais beaucoup aimé ses livres et la mise en forme de ses textes et j'ai adopté celle-ci. Je sais que cette mise en forme peut rebuter, mais je ne la changerais pas.

Cette histoire est centré sur Draco Malfoy et d'Elanor Cambell. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

J'ai réécrit les premiers chapitres que j'avais publier en mars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Prologue**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 31 octobre 1995

Pour mon 15ème anniversaire, Maman vient de m'offrir ce journal. Elle souhaite qu'il devienne mon confident. Franchement, je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer ! Je ne suis pas écrivain. ça c'est la spécialité de Jane. ^^

Oh et puis Zut ! Je n'ai qu'à y raconter ma vie pas du tout passionnante.

Je me nomme Elanor Cambell. Je suis une sang-mêlé. Mon père, Eric, sorcier, travail au ministère de la magie, au département des contrôles et régulation des créatures magiques. Quant à maman, Linna, moldu, elle est institutrice dans une école de Londres. Maman n'a appris que papa était un sorcier qu'à ma naissance. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, mais l'aimant profondément, elle lui a pardonné rapidement d'avoir caché son secret. Mais quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, ses espoirs que je sois comme elle sont partie en fumée. Elle a dû se faire une raison. Elle a appris à vivre avec la magie, elle si rationnel.

Je suis à Poudlard en 4ème année dans la maison de Serdaigle. Mes meilleurs amis sont : Ginny Weasley et Jane Labella de la maison de Gryffondor, Luna Lovegood de ma maison et Frederik Robinson de la maison Serpentard.

Jane et Frederik recoulent, Ginny n'arrête pas de baver sur un certain balafré de Gryffondor et Luna reste Luna !

De mon côté, j'avoue que je bave sur un certain Serpentard, mes amies n'arrivent pas à comprendre ce que je lui trouve. J'adore son côté hautain et froid qui le rend terriblement beau ! Je fonds dès que je le vois, je serais capable de me damner juste pour connaitre le gout de ses lèvres !

_*a de la bave qui coule de la bouche en suivant des yeux l'objet de sa gourmandise*_

Draco Malfoy est si séduisant ! Je craque toujours autant pour lui. Si seulement, je pouvais avoir le cran d'aller lui parler. Ginny m'a promis que si j'étais gentille, je l'aurai pour noël.

Mais est-ce légal d'offrir un sang pur à une sang-mêlé ? Lol !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – Aout 1996

Cela fait plusieurs mois que mon père est enfermé à Azkaban, depuis ce jour fatidique où il a échoué sa mission au ministère de la magie. Je sais qu'il nous aime, mais Père n'a pas su faire les bons choix. Au moins dans sa prison, il est pour l'instant à l'abri de la colère de Vous-savez-qui.

Depuis ce maudit jour, ma famille a perdu sa gloire et son orgueil. Et nous sommes devenus la risée de la bonne société des sorciers, des sang-purs. Mère affronte cela avec une grande dignité qui force mon admiration pour elle. Elle reste si calme face au monde, alors qu'elle est complètement brisée de l'intérieur. Elle est brisée depuis que je porte cette marque sur mon bras gauche.

Depuis quelques semaines, cette marque fait de moi l'esclave du mage noir, un mangemort, une âme damnée. A chaque fois que je pose mes yeux dessus, je ne pense qu'à la mission que je dois exécuter pour le Lord V. Je dois éliminer le professeur Dumbledore. Mais, je m'en sens incapable. La peur de devenir un monstre m'y empêche, je ne suis pas comme ma tante, un dingue de la baguette. J'ai tout de même une conscience. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire ? Qui suis-je réellement ?

L'été vient de se finir. Demain, je repars à Poudlard pour ma 6ème. Et je n'ai aucun horizon devant moi, il n'y a que les ténèbres…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – Aout 1996

Depuis cet été, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour. Il devient plus menaçant un peu plus chaque jour. Papa est très inquiet et Maman ne souhaite pas que je retourne à Poudlard pour ma 5ème année, elle a peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver dans le monde des sorciers. Mais heureusement, papa a réussi à la raisonner. Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr au monde. Je sais qu'il ne m'y arrivera rien.

Je suis confiante en l'avenir, même si l'horizon est sombre, il y aura toujours une lueur d'espoir dans mon cœur…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – Aout 1997

J'aimerai ne jamais me rappeler l'année qui vient de s'écrouler. Je n'arrive pas à enlever de ma tête les images du corps du professeur Dumbledore frappé de l'éclair vert et tombant dans le vide.

Je n'ai pas pu tuer le professeur Dumbledore, je ne pouvais pas le faire… Mais j'ai rien fait pour épargner sa vie. J'ai regardé sans pouvoir bouger le professeur Rogue lancer le sort de la mort sur le vieil homme. Rogue en fessant cela m'a sans doute sauvé la vie. Il y a quelques jours, Mère m'a avoué qu'elle avait fait le serment inviolable avec Rogue pour qu'il m'aide à réaliser ma mission ou à le faire à ma place si je venais à faiblir. Elle voulait me protéger. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait ?

Depuis la mort du vieux directeur de Poudlard, la demeure de mes parents est devenue le quartier général de Lord V. Et nous sommes tombé en disgrâce…

La mort est mon quotidien… Je viens d'assister à la mort du professeur Burbage, c'était horrible…. J'assiste impuissant à la descente en enfer de ma vie.

Merlin ! Comme je déteste vivre avec cette peur dans le ventre…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – Aout 1997

Papa est complètement anéantie. Il vient de nous annoncer que le ministère de la magie est tombé entre les mains de Vous-savez-qui. Puis Maman et lui ont eu une violente dispute. Papa veut que maman et moi quittions l'Angleterre. Mais maman refuse de partir. Elle ne comprend pas comment un seul homme peut terrifier, voir tuer des centaines de personnes. Elle refuse catégoriquement de bouger de chez nous.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur. Qu'allons-nous devenir ?


	2. Un automne de passion

**Blabla d'Elora : **Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre. je suis actuellement entrain de rédiger le chapitre de la bataille. J'avoue qu'il me donne du mal. Mes personnages ont du mal à se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment. ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre I : Un automne de Passion**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 2 septembre 1997

Une nouvelle année commence, mais celle-ci est bien différente de toutes les autres…

Tout comme le ministère de la magie, Poudlard est tombé entre les mains du mage noir. Le professeur Rogue a été nommé directeur de notre école. Ce n'est pas lui le pire ! Non, c'est les Carrow, un frère et une sœur, des mangemorts.

Cette année, Jane n'est pas revenue à Poudlard, les élèves sorciers nés moldu ont eu l'interdiction de revenir dans notre école. J'espère qu'elle a quitté le pays avec ses parents. Frederik à l'air complètement effondré, j'ai essayé de lui parler. Mais il me fuit comme la peste. Quant à Ginny et à Luna, j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont entrain de s'éloigner de moi. Je sens que je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'amis cette année… Il n'y a plus que peur et terreur entre les murs où jadis résonnaient nos rires.

Ma seule consolation est de me dire qu'Harry Potter et ses amis sont en fuite quelque part, cherchant un moyen de nous libérer du jongle du mage noir. C'est une toute petite lueur d'espoir qui réchauffe mon cœur. Penser à cela me permet de ne pas devenir folle.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 10 septembre 1997

Ce matin, j'ai été convoqué dans le bureau de Rogue. Rogue voulait savoir comment j'allais. Ma mère a sans doute dû lui demander de garder un œil sur moi à Poudlard. Je n'aime pas trop cette idée. J'ai tout de même 17 ans, je ne suis plus un enfant. Voyant que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me confier à lui, Rogue m'a ordonné de retourner à Serpentard. Là, j'y ai retrouvé des Serpentard en fête, je me suis assis à côté de Robinson. Il faisait une tête longue comme le bras. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il m'a ignoré. La perte de sa sang-de-bourde l'a plus affecté que je le pensais. J'espère que sa Gryffondor a été assez intelligente pour prendre ses clics et ses clacs et se barrer de ce pays de dingues !

En résumé, Notre vie est un enfer !

De mon côté, je suis tiraillé entre ma loyauté envers mes parents et ma conscience. Je suis écartelé, je n'arrive plus à savoir qui je suis et ce que je dois faire ? Mais, je n'ai pas le choix ! On a choisi pour moi ma vie et mon destin, tout est déjà tracé. Je ne peux renier ce que je suis.

Merlin, je ne veux pas devenir comme eux tous, ça je m'y refuse !

* _regarde passer la Weasley, __la folle dingue et une petite brunette assez mignonne _*

La Brunette est assez à mon gout…

Malfoy redescend sur terre ! Tu ne vas quand même pas te contenter d'une sorcière d'obscure naissance. Tu as tout de même un rang à tenir ! La peur te fait divaguer mon pauvre vieux !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 septembre 1997

J'ai beau me dire qu'il est un serpentard à la botte du mage noir, je n'arrive pas à le sortir de ma tête. Quand je demande à Ginny si je pourrai avoir une chance avec lui, elle me répond toujours la même chose.

**Ginny** : Elanor ne pose pas des questions idiotes ! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de lui !

**Elanor **: Peut-être qu'il est différent en réalité ? Peut-être que je peux être son amie ? J'aimerais tant le connaître un peu !

**Ginny **: Tu es complétement folle !

Toujours le même refrain. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de me rincer l'œil. J'ai droit de rêver !

Il a tout pour lui : bien bâtie, beau, riche. Son seul défaut est d'être un Serpentard, voir un mangemort ! Si j'oublie cela, il est parfait !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 22 septembre 1997

P***** ! Londubat a une bonne droite ! Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! Il m'est tombé dessus alors que je rentrais dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné. Et là ! Boom ! Il me met une poire. Est-ce que je la méritais ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non ! Disons que je ne l'avais peut-être pas volé.

Les Carrow étaient très remonté de ce qu'il m'avait fait ! Je crois que Londubat va pas mal morflé ! Mais il a eu plutôt du cran. Il commence à remonter un peu dans mon estime !

Une fois remis de la droite de Londubat, je suis allé à la table des Serpentard où Robinson m'a passé son exemplaire de la gazette. J'ai lu que les valets de l'Autre avaient encore fait des victimes. Les noms des victimes et des disparus dansaient devant mes yeux.

Plus les jours passent, plus cela sent vraiment mauvais pour le Balafré !

Attends ! Suis-je entrain de plaindre Potter ? Peut-être un peu !

Merlin ! Quel Dilemme ? Il s'offre à moi deux possibilités, deux avenirs, deux choix, deux chefs. Je peux choisir, mais lequel ?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 24 septembre 1997

Un attentat vient d'avoir lieu au ministère de la magie! Je ne pense qu'à papa. Il ne doit pas mourir, je ne l'accepterai pas ! J'attends avec les autres élèves dont les parents travaillent au ministère que le professeur Rogue veuille bien nous transmettre la liste des victimes…

…

Papa va bien. Il ne se trouvait pas au ministère au moment de l'attaque, il était en mission à extérieur. Je suis heureuse et en même temps si triste, d'autres non pas eu la même chance que moi. Des cris de désespoirs résonnent à Poudlard.

La guerre est là et nous devons choisir notre camp….

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 24 septembre 1997

Cela continue ! La guerre est là à nos portes. Il me faut faire maintenant un choix ! Dois-je suivre les mêmes choix que mon père ? Ou faire les miens ?

J'ai croisé la petite Brunette, elle avait l'air si désespéré. Après renseignement auprès de Robinson, le père de la petite Brunette travaille au ministère de la magie. Est-il parmi les victimes ?

…

La petite Brunette ne sera pas une orpheline ! Son père n'est pas sur la liste, Robinson vient de me le confirmer. Voir cette douleur sur son doux visage m'a fait mal. Pourquoi suis-je autant touché par elle, alors qu'elle n'est rien pour moi, une parfaite inconnue. Serait-elle la voie que je doive suivre ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'être moi, Draco et non plus un Malfoy. Cette liberté de choisir est si grisante…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 29 septembre 1997

Tiens la Brunette vient de rejoindre la Weasley. Je me demande bien pourquoi, elles regardent dans ma direction ? Suis-je aussi intéressant que cela à leurs yeux ? J'avoue que cela n'est pas désagréable d'être dévoré des yeux ainsi par la petite Brunette. Je pourrais même y prendre gout !

_*se met deux baffles pour remettre ses idées en place*_

Faut vraiment que j'arrête le jus de citrouille, je me mets à fantasmer sur une fille que je ne connais même pas ! Vais me coucher...

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 8 octobre 1997

Ginny vient de m'apprendre qu'elle a entrevue mon Serpentard, elle pense qu'il était entrain de pleurer.

Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Je fais quoi ? Bon, je pars à sa recherche !

…

J'ai retrouvé Malfoy dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il s'y était réfugié pour se mutiler le bras gauche avec un poignard. J'étais horrifiée. Mais, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis intervenue, je lui ai arraché des mains son couteau.

**Elanor** : Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Va-t'en !

**Elanor** : Arrête !

**Draco** : Cela ne regarde que moi !

**Elanor** : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire !

Il s'est relevé et il m'a fait face en serrant les points.

**Draco** : Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, sang mêlée. . . .

**Elanor** : Et fière de l'être !

Je n'avais tout de même pas à avoir honte de ma lignée, j'ai toujours été fière de mon héritage.

Il s'est approché de moi, il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient.

**Elanor** : Je ne suis peux être pas en mesure de t'aider. . .

**Draco** : Cela s'est sûr ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider, si je ne lui obéie pas, il me tuera. . . . Ainsi que mes parents.

**Elanor** : Fait ce que te dit ton cœur. Après tout, tu es un homme qui possède une raison. A toi de choisir le bon chemin, celui que tu auras décidé par toi-même et non que d'autres auront tracé à ta place.

**Draco** : Utopique !

**Elanor** : Non ! Si c'est ce que tu désires réellement alors cela est possible. Il suffit juste d'y croire.

J'ai sorti un mouchoir propre de ma poche et j'ai pris son bras mutilé, j'ai entrevu la marque maudite sous les blessures. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien vu. J'ai essayé de faire un bandage correct au moins pour que le sang arrête de couler. C'était tout de même du sang pur ! Cela était du gaspillage !

**Elanor** : Mon nom est Elanor Cambell, je suis en 6ème année à Serdaigle.

Puis, je l'ai laissé seul à ses réflexions. Moi-même, j'avais besoin d'y voir plus clair...

La vision de la marque aurait dû me dégouter. Mais cela n'était pas le cas ! Au contraire, j'avais plus qu'envie d'être à ses côtés et de le sortir des Ténèbres. Je veux le changer, lui monter qu'il était possible de croire en l'avenir.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 8 octobre 1997

Je dois de me débarrasser de cette s***** de marque. Il faut que je trouve un coin tranquille sans personne. Les toilettes de mimi Geignarde me semblent être l'endroit parfait.

…

Tout à l'heure, la petite Brunette a débarqué comme une folle, m'a retiré le poignard et elle m'a fait tout un discours sur le libre arbitre ou un truc de ce genre. Je n'y ai pas fait trop attention sur le coup. Je n'avais qu'une peur, c'était qu'elle découvre la marque. Puis, elle a sorti un mouchoir et elle a fait un bandage à ma blessure. Si elle aperçut la marque, elle a fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

*_regarde le bandage avec tendresse_*

Enfin, je connais son nom. Elanor. J'aime ce prénom. Il m'évoque la sérénité d'une journée d'été couché sous un chêne…

Voilà que je deviens poète ! Berck !

…

Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Ai-je perdu la tête ?

Ce soir, je l'ai revu. Je m'étais caché une fois de plus dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mon bras me faisait souffrir, je devais essayer de changer mon bandage. J'ai entendu quelqu'un passé dans le couloir, j'ai regardé qui c'était. C'était Elle. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je l'ai plaqué contre le mur, il n'était pas désagréable de sentir son corps contre le mien. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi prête à se défendre.

**Elanor** : Tu m'as fait peur !

**Draco** : Moi, je suis Draco Malfoy, Serpentard de 7ème année et mangemort.

Puis, je me suis écarté d'elle. Mon bras me faisait un mal de dragon. Elle dut le voir à mon visage. Elle m'a forcé à m'assoir et elle a commencé à défaire le pansement de fortune qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Je lui ai tendu le matériel pour me faire un bandage correct. Je l'ai regardé faire. Elle avait les mains très douces. Elle a effleuré ce qu'il restait de la marque. J'ai serré les dents pour ne pas hurler.

**Elanor** : Si cela ne guérie pas d'ici une semaine je pense qu'il faudra que tu ailles voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle fasse des points ou qu'elle utilise une potion.

J'ai gardé le silence. Moins elle en savait et mieux cela serait pour elle.

**Elanor **: Je comprends que tu es voulu te débarrasser de ce… tatouage. Mais tu aurais pu trouver un autre moyen.

**Draco** : Tu es bien l'amie de la Weasley ? Tu as du tout lui raconter ?

Elle a gardé le silence tout en finissant mon bandage.

**Elanor **: Je pourrais te le changer une fois par jour si tu es d'accord ?

**Draco** : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ?

**Elanor **: Et toi à la mienne !

Elle me plaisait de plus en plus cette Brunette.

**Draco** : Si la vision du sang et de cette… ce tatouage ne te dégoute pas, pourquoi pas ?

**Elanor** : Non, je ne lui ai rien raconté, car elle ne comprend pas.

**Draco** : Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne comprend pas ?

Elle a baissé la tête et elle s'est mise à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux. Elle semblait gênée.

**Elanor **: L'attirance que j'ai pour toi….

Ces mots furent comme un baume à mon cœur torturé. Mon instinct avait été bon. La petite Brunette était la voie à suivre. Et je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Elle a fini par relever la tête et je me suis noyé dans son regard bleu. En cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance à par ce lien. J'étais son égal et elle était le mien. Puis, elle s'est mise à jacasser comme une pie.

**Elanor **: Je ne te plais pas c'est cela ! …C'est parce que je suis une sang mêlée ? … Ou parce que ma famille est modeste ?… J'ai trouvé ! Tu es déjà avec quelqu'un, une Serpentard comme il faut avec une silhouette de reine, un regard. . . .

Je fixais ses lèves, je ne voyais qu'elles. Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir, je l'ai plaqué contre le mur et je me suis penché vers ses lèves et je l'ai embrassé. Ses lèves avaient un gout de paradis, je voulais bien me damner pour avoir le droit de les gouter à nouveau.

Puis, je me suis éloigné d'elle et j'ai caressé ses lèves.

**Draco** : Elanor, non je n'avais personne... Mais tu acceptes d'être avec moi sachant que je suis un Serpentard, sachant que je suis un mangemort et sachant que mon âme est maudite ?

**Elanor **: Oui, j'en prends le risque. . . . . Quand on aime, on fait parfois des choses insensées.

**Draco** : Je confirme !

Puis on s'est mis à rire. Elle a tendu la main vers mon visage, elle m'a caressé la joue. Puis, elle est partie. Je ne l'ai pas retenue car je savais qu'elle me reviendrait le lendemain.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 14 octobre 1997

Chaque jour, je retrouve Draco dans nos toilettes. Je lui change son bandage, mais son bras ne guérie pas. J'ai beau le supplier d'aller à l'infirmerie, il refuse obstinément. Cette marque, il la porte comme un fardeau. J'aimerai pouvoir l'effacer pour faire partir cette peur de son regard. Ce petit moment ensemble permet de mieux nous connaitre. Ces quelques instants volés font grandir notre amour.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 15 octobre 1997

Je crois qu'elle sera à jamais ma faiblesse. Je suis toujours à craindre qu'un autre la touche, la blesse et lui fasse du mal. J'aimerai l'éloigner de ce monde de haine et de Ténèbres. Mais, cela est impossible.

Ces pourritures lui font payer le fait qu'elle soit une sang-mêlé. J'ai envie de prendre ma baguette et de les torturer comme ils la torturent psychologiquement. Mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne dois pas bouger le petit doigt. C'est horrible !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 31 octobre 1997

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! J'ai 17 ans, je suis enfin majeur !

Tout à l'heure, mes amies (et Frederik qui ne pouvait pas être présent pour préserver sa réputation de bon Serpentard) m'ont offert mon cadeau, très rare et cher : une ratte flaireuse blanche. Je l'ai nommé Neige.

J'ai vraiment passé un super anniversaire grâce à mes amies. Il me manquait mes parents. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là avec moi. Mais c'est impossible.

Ce soir, Draco m'a offert une partition d'opéra. J'ai trouvé son geste adorable. Nous nous connaissons depuis moins d'un mois, mais j'ai déjà l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours. Je crois qu'il est mon âme sœur.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 31 octobre 1997

Halloween ! J'ai toujours adoré cette fête ! Mais j'avoue que cette année cela me laisse bien indifférent.

Je suis toujours en discussion avec moi-même pour savoir ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Servir Voldy ou déserter et rejoindre le Balafré ? Je suis toujours dans le brouillard le plus complet.

En attendant, je profite de chaque seconde que je passe avec mon Elanor. Elle est la seule lumière dans mes ténèbres. Je bénie le jour où elle est entrée dans ma vie.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambel**l – 15 novembre 1997

Draco a tellement peur que quelqu'un découvre notre relation qu'il ne veut plus qu'on se voit tous les jours. Il préfère ne pas jouer avec le feu. Il a peur pour moi, pour lui, pour ses parents. Cela fait 3 jours que je n'ai pu le revoir. Il me manque. Quand je le croise dans un couloir ou dans la grande salle, je dois faire comme si nous étions deux inconnus. Mais c'est dur ! Surtout que mon cœur bat plus vite quand il est prés de moi.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 20 novembre 1997

Potter et les deux autres auraient été aperçus au ministère. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas. J'espère qu'ils ont trouvés ce qu'ils cherchaient ?

En attendant, j'ai éloigné Elanor de moi. Les Carrow s'intéressent un peu trop à ma personne, j'ai préféré la repousser pour la protéger. Je ne sais pas si elle comprend que je suis pris entre deux feux : que mon cœur lui appartient, mais que ma loyauté est pour mes parents et leur maître.

L'enfer quoi !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 26 novembre 1997

Je les hais ! Je les hais !

Ils ont forcé Draco à jeter des Doloris sur des élèves qui avaient tenté de se rebeller. Et lui, il l'a fait sans état d'âme. Son regard était froid. Où est passé celui que j'ai connu. Ils sont en train de le transformer en un monstre. Je pensais pouvoir sauver son âme. Mais s'était folie de ma part.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 5 décembre 1997

Ma vie est un enfer !

Je peux la voir, mais je ne peux l'approcher. J'ai envie de gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Mais cela serai me condamner. Je me fais violant pour la fuir. C'est une torture d'être si proche d'elle et de ne pouvoir l'avoir.

Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps arriverai-je à tenir ? Une journée ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

Merlin ! Comme j'aimerai être mort que je vivre cela.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Robinson prévient E. que Londubat et Weasley sont en danger._

_Entre Gryffondor et la grande salle._

_Vais essayer d'empêcher._

_M._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 décembre 1997

Frederik a été assez secoué de ne pas avoir pu me transmettre le message à temps. Mais il a déjà fait beaucoup. Il nous a permis de voir que les autres maisons étaient aussi pourries que celle de Serpentard.

Ginny et Neville ont été assez amochés, mais ils survivront. Ils ont dit que malgré la douleur cela les avaient rendu plus fort. Je les admire.

Le professeur McGonagall a vu rouge, depuis des semaines elle se tait et aujourd'hui, elle a montré qui elle était. Elle a fait exclure de Poudlard les 5 élèves (2 de gryffondor, 1 de Serdaigle, 1 de Poufsouffle et 1 de Serpentard), qui s'en étaient pris à nos deux amis. Je crois qu'elle pourrait avoir l'étouffe d'une bonne directrice de Poudlard. Les deux autres font la tronche. Bien fait pour eux !

Mais mon cœur saigne de voir Draco s'être transformé en monstre.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 15 décembre 1997

Tenir, je dois tenir ! Merlin, je ne sais pas où je trouve la force de faire tout ce que j'ai fait ces derniers jours. J'ai l'impression qu'un autre que moi à fait toutes ces horreurs.

Mon Elanor est devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Plus aucun sourire n'illumine son visage. Où est passé la Elanor qui croyait en l'avenir ? A-t-elle disparu en même temps que notre monde ?

Mon bras continue à me faire souffrir, j'ai fini par aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour qu'elle me soigne. Mais elle n'y a pas réussie. Elle change juste mon bandage tous les jours. Vivrais-je ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?


	3. Un hiver de Rébellion

**Blabla de leanora-potter **:Un nouveau court chapitre.

Merci à tout ceux qui sont passés me lire et qui suivent cette histoire.

Le chapitre de la bataille commence à prendre forme ^^

xxxxxxxxxxOOxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre II : Un hiver de rébellion**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 20 décembre 1997

Draco vient de passer prés de moi, il était avec l'un des mangemorts qui a pris possession de l'école. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco m'a lancé un regard plein de tristesse, une facette de lui que je ne connaissais pas encore. Puis, il a repris un visage méprisable et l'homme que j'aimais a disparu. Mais je sais maintenant qu'une bonne part de lui est très profondément enfouie dans son âme, une bonne part de lui essaye de survive.

Un jour, je le retrouverai et rien ni personne ne pourra nous empêcher de nous aimer !

xxxxxxxxxx

_E._

_Je t'attendrai le 26 à la cathédrale d'Oxford._

_Sois prudente._

_M._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 25 décembre 1997

Pour les vacances de noël, je suis rentrée à la maison. Depuis mon retour, Maman ne me lâche presque pas. Grand-mère Sophia est là aussi pour les vacances. Quant à papa, il a si changé depuis septembre. Je ne reconnais plus mon propre père. Je ne sais pas ce qui me rend si triste, lire la résignation dans son regard ou alors de découvrir que mon père peut être un lâche….

Pour noël, Papa m'a offert un bracelet qu'il a hérité de sa mère. Je ne l'ai mis que pour faire plaisir à maman. Mais, je n'avais vraiment pas du tout envie de le mettre. Trop fâché après papa !

Demain, je vais rejoindre Draco à notre rendez-vous. Il faut que je sache s'il est toujours celui dont je suis tombé amoureuse…

De longues semaines se sont écroulés depuis que lui et moi ne nous sommes pas revus en tête à tête. Le gout de ses baisers, la chaleur de ses bras, l'éclat tendre de ses yeux quand je le soignais me manquent. Si cette guerre finit un jour, retrouverai-je celui qu'il était au début de notre relation ?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** **– **26 décembre 1997

Je suis parti ce matin alors que les ténèbres recouvraient encore la demeure de ma famille. J'ai rapidement transpagné à Londres. De là, j'ai pris un train moldu pour Oxford, je me suis fondu dans la masse. Il me tarde d'arriver et de retrouver mon Elanor. Il faut qu'elle sache que je ne suis pas un monstre. Je n'ai pas encore choisie mon camp. Mais elle doit savoir que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 26 décembre 1997

J'ai retrouvé Draco dans la cathédrale d'oxford. Ce lieu a une signification pour moi, c'est ici que mes parents se sont rencontrés. Je suis heureuse que mon beau Serpentard s'en soit souvenue. Nos retrouvailles ont été merveilleuses. Nous nous sommes expliqués une bonne fois pour toute. Puis, nous nous sommes fondus dans la foule, marchant main dans la main. Je lui ai parlé de mes parents et il m'a parlé des siens. Nous n'avons pas été élevés dans le même milieu. Mais nos parents nous aimaient d'un même amour. Je sais maintenant qu'il y a du bon dans les Malfoy. Ils ne sont pas si horribles que cela.

Puis, il a fallut nous quitter. Il m'a embrassé une dernière fois me demandant de garder foi en l'avenir. Puis, je l'ai regardé disparaitre parmi la foule. J'avais envie de lui courir derrière et de le retenir. Mais cela était impossible. Le retour à la maison s'est fait dans les larmes. Draco me manque tant !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 10 janvier 1998

Une nouvelle année qui commence dans l'horreur…

Salopards de mangemorts ! Ils l'ont torturé sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle. Elle hurlait sous les doloris et je n'ai pas bougé d'une griffe. J'ai fait comme si je prenais du plaisir à la voir souffrir. Alors que chaque fibre de mon corps hurlait de désespoir.

Mon Elanor, la folle, Londubat et Weasley ont essayé de s'introduire dans le bureau du directeur, mais les deux autres leur sont tombés dessus. Ils ont été sévèrement punis.

Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cela ! C'était une torture !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 11 janvier 1998

La vache ! Cela fait un mal de chien ! J'ai cru que je ne saurais pas tenir le coup.

Neville, Ginny, Luna et moi avons essayé de nous introduire dans le bureau du directeur pour récupérer l'épée de Gryffondor. Mais, les deux autres nous sont tombés dessus. Nous avons pas mal morflé. Draco a assisté à notre punition, il était là impassible. Son regard était si froid. Mais où est passé celui que j'aime ? Je sais qu'il m'a demandé de lui faire confiance, mais j'ai peur qu'ils le détruisent petit à petit.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 30 janvier 1998

C'est fini ! Je ne les laisserai plus faire ! Je sauverais son âme quoi qu'il m'en coute. Ilest tout ce que je souhaitais et je me damnerai pour le sauver.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 5 février 1998

Ma conscience et moi sommes arrivés à un accord. Il est dingue, mais pas insensé. Je vais reprendre ma liberté ! Ensuite… j'en sais rien, on verra bien si je survie à ma trahison !

Je me sens bien ! Humain, comme si on m'avait redonné mon âme !

J'ai enfin repéré en qui je pouvais faire confiance au sien de la maison des Serpentard. Ils ne sont que deux. Mais je me dis que cela peut faire la différence : Frederik Robinson et d'Amelaie Harper (1). Tous les trois, nous sommes en train de monter un plan pour reprendre le contrôle de Poudlard. L'heure de la rébellion a sonné !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell –** 10 février 1998

Alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque, j'ai croisé la prof de Divination. Elle m'a frôlé et elle m'a parlé avec une voix étrange.

_Le mage noir sera détruit par les 4 piliers du sang de Poudlard . . . Unis par le même combat . . . Nul ne pourra les détruire . . . Ils se réveilleront digne de leurs ancêtres. . . Celle marqué du signe de Serpentard, sera pourteuse du souffle de l'espoir . . . L'enfant de Gryffondor sera reconnu comme le Survivant . . . La sage de Serdaigle honorera la main de la justice. . . . . . . Quant à l'enfant de Poufsouffle, il sera les yeux de la loyauté . . . . Ils se reconnaîtront grâce au lion, à l'aigle, au Serpent et au Blaireau . . . Lors de la dernière bataille, craignez-les car ils vaincront le maître des ténèbres et ses serviteurs . . . ._

Puis, elle a continué son chemin comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Très bizarre cette histoire, c'était flippant !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 14 février 1997

Un baiser, un mot d'amour, lui offrir mon cœur à demi et prendre la fuite. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu partager avec elle…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 février 1998

Il m'aime ! Il m'a enfin dit ces mots que je rêvais de l'entendre me prononcer.

Draco m'a offert un pendentif, un demi-cœur. Quelque chose me dit qu'il possède l'autre quelque part bien caché. Il m'aime, je suis sur mon petit nuage….

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 20 février 1998

Le plan est en marche. Robinson, Harper et moi commençons à poser les sortilèges à travers tout Poudlard. Nous préparons le terrain pour Potter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que la dernière bataille aura lieu ici à Poudlard. Je sais que Potter va revenir à un moment ou un autre, Poudlard n'est-il pas sa maison ? Alors c'est inévitable !

xxxxxxxxxxOOxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes de chapitre**

(1) Harper est un personnage de J.K. Rowling, il est un élève de Serpentard, de la même année que Ginny. Je lui ai créé une sœur ainée, du même âge qu'Harry Potter, Amelaie Harper est rousse.

_Prochain chapitre : Un printemps de Chagrin..._


	4. Un printemps de Chagrin

**Blabla de Leanora-potter** : merci à Van-H et à vous tous de continuer à suivre cet fanfic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre III : Un Printemps de Chagrin**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 25 mars 1998

Dans quelques jours, ce sont les vacances, je vais rentrer à la maison. J'ai besoin de voir mes parents de les serrer dans mes bras et de leur dire que je les aime. Il y a trop longtemps que je vis dans les ténèbres. Mon seul regret sera de me séparer de Lui. Tant que nous sommes proches, je sais qu'il reste dans la lumière.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 30 mars 1998

Dans 3 jours, je rentre à la maison. Mais je n'en saute pas de joie.

J'ai réussi à transmettre un nouveau message à E. Je lui donne rendez-vous le second jour des vacances dans notre lieu moldu. J'espère qu'elle pourra s'y rendre. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui disse pour qui je veux me battre.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 9 avril 1998

Comme je lui ai promis, j'ai retrouvé Draco dans la cathédrale d'oxford. Là, dans une des nefs, nous nous sommes embrassés, murmurés des mots d'amour…

Puis, Draco m'a avoué qu'il avait enfin choisie son camp. Il vaut se battre pour moi. Il vaut que je puisse vivre dans un monde où je ne serais pas considéré comme une moins que rien.

Draco n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais il craint pour ma vie. Il m'a supplié d'être prudente. Mais comment être prudente alors que tant à Poudlard souffre ? Comment ne pas prendre le parti des faibles et des opprimés ? Je ne peux rester les bras croisés alors que notre communauté est tombée sous le jongle du mal.

Voilà, c'est la fin de l'après-midi, il a fallut nous quitter. Notre dernier baiser avait comme un gout amer. J'ai eu du mal à quitter ses bras comme si le lâcher j'allais le perdre à jamais.

Je suis actuellement entrain de regarder Draco s'éloigner sur le parvis de la cathédrale. Il me manque déjà…

Tiens on dirait papa ?

…

Papa m'a suivi jusqu'à Oxford et il a découvert la vérité. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois papa si furieux. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que Draco et moi, nous nous aimions, mais il a refusé de m'écouter. Il m'a trainé de force jusqu'à la maison. Il va m'enfermer à la maison et il refuse que je reparte pour Poudlard. Il espère ainsi me protéger de la mauvaise influence de l'héritier des Malfoy. J'en veux à mon père, à ce lâche qui ne comprend rien à notre amour et à mes choix…

Depuis que nous sommes rentrés, maman et papa se disputent. Grand-mère Sophia s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque et moi dans ma chambre. Je suis trop en ….

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 10 avril 1998

Morte… Elle est morte… Mon Elanor est morte…

Je l'ai appris alors que j'étais entrain de prendre mon petit déjeuné. Des valets de l'autre sont rentrés dans la salle à manger en compagnie de ma tante. Tante Bellatrix m'a embrassé comme si j'avais encore 5 ans. Puis, ils se sont installés à table, m'ignorant. Ils se sont mis à raconter ce qu'ils ont fait pendant la nuit.

Avec horreur, j'ai écouté leur récit…

Ils ont pénétré dans la maison de mon Elanor. Ils ont tué sa grand-mère moldu dans la bibliothèque, ils ont torturé sa moldu de mère, ils ont lancé des doloris sur son père pour qu'il révèle le nom des résistants de son réseau.

Le père d'Elanor était à la tête d'un groupe de Rebelles. Je savais qui il était et je n'ai pas eu le courage de le dire à Elanor… Elle n'aura jamais su qui était vraiment son père…. Avant… avant de mourir…

Je n'ai pas écouté la suite, j'ai quitté la pièce, je n'avais pas la force de découvrir ce qu'il avait fait à mon Elanor.

Depuis que j'ai appris cela, je ne cesse de voir des images dans ma tête. Je la vois m'appeler alors qu'elle est torturée par ma propre tante. Mais, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider car des centaines de mains me retiennent…

Je serais à jamais hanté par cette image …

Morte… Ce mot ne cesse de résonner dans ma tête. Je ne peux accepter cette idée. Elanor a été la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie ses deux dernières années.…

J'aimerai me réveiller et découvrir que tout cela n'est que mensonge, mais la terrible vérité est que mon Elanor a disparu à jamais et que je devrai vivre avec son absence… je vais devoir survire dans un monde où elle n'est plus. Je vais devoir avancer dans un monde de ténèbres où plus aucune lueur ne brille. L'Ombre et le mal ont gagné…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 12 avril 1998

Depuis que j'ai appris sa mort, je traine ma souffrance dans la demeure de ma famille. Chaque jour sans elle est un fardeau…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 13 avril 1998

Des rafleurs viennent d'arriver, ils apportent des prisonniers.

…

Je savais que c'était lui, j'avais reconnu ses yeux dès le premier regard. Mais il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire : « Ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien ! Sauve-le ! ». Alors je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien dis pour Elle parce qu'Elle n'aurait supplié de le sauver. J'ai sauvé la peau de Potter juste pour Elle….

Le balafré a réussi à s'enfuir avec l'aide de notre ancien elfe de maison, Dobby. Potter dans sa fuite m'a piqué ma baguette. Très sympa ! Mais bon cela n'est qu'un détail.

L'importance c'est qu'il soit en vie et qu'il y reste. Il est l'unique espoir de tous ces fous qui croient en lui. Je me dois moi aussi de croire en lui pour Elle. Elle qui n'a jamais perdu espoir même dans les plus noires ténèbres….

…

Ma famille a été sévèrement punie pour avoir failli. Mais je suis heureux que Potter et les autres se soient fait la malle. Qu'importe le prix à payer… Mettre des bâtons dans les projets de Lord V, cela me plait. Mon Elanor, c'est pour toi que je fais tout cela. Je veux que tu sois fière de ce que je suis devenu…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 20 avril 1998

Je suis de retour à Poudlard. J'ai annoncé à Robinson la mort de mon âme sœur. Il est complétement anéantie. J'ignorai qu'Elanor était si proche de lui. Robinson m'a parlé d'Elle. Des petites anecdotes sans importance, mais elles me permettent de découvrir un nouveau visage à mon adorée. Seul Merlin sait à quel point pouvoir parler d'Elle me fait du bien…

xxxxxxxxxx

_Du : 22 avril 1998_

_De : Narcissa Malfoy_

_A : Draco Malfoy - Poudlard_

_Sujet : Ta décision_

_Mon bien aimé fils,_

_Quoi que tu fasses ou que tu décides, je ne pourrais jamais te renier. Tu es et tu resteras à jamais mon fils._

_Saches Draco, que tu es la meilleure chose que ton père et moi avons réussi. Nous nous sommes damnés pour t'offrir un monde que nous pensions plus à nos valeurs. Mais cela a été une erreur._

_Quand tu auras décidé de ton allégeance, ne fait confiance à personne, des traitres se cachent partout. Ton unique allié sera ton parrain. Tu comprendras mes mots le moment venu._

_Avec toute mon affection_

_N.M._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 25 avril 1998

Rogue m'a convoqué dans son bureau. J'aurai du avoir peur de lui, n'était-il pas le bras droit de Voldemort ? Mais Sa disparition m'a rendu plus fort. Je me suis installé en face de Rogue. Mère lui a parlé de notre fameuse discussion. Il voulait savoir où j'en étais. Au début, je ne voulais rien lui dire. Mais il a fini par trouver les mots pour que je m'ouvre à lui.

**Rogue** : Draco, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Ne suis-je pas ton parrain ?

Surpris par ses paroles, j'ai relevé la tête. Ses paroles arrivèrent dans un coin de ma tête, rejoignant les mots de la lettre de ma mère. Je ne devais faire confiance qu'en mon parrain et Rogue était cette personne.

**Draco **: Je veux combattre Vous-savez-qui ! Mais il n'y a aucun espoir !

**Rogue** : Même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir !

**Draco **: Professeur pour qui être-vous exactement ?

**Rogue **: Pour ce que je crois.

Je savais que je n'en saurais pas plus. Je me suis mis debout attendant de savoir ce que je devais faire pour l'aider.

**Rogue **: Avant de mourir, le professeur Dumbledore m'a confié une mission. Mais pour la réussir, j'aurais besoin de toi. Ta mission sera de suivre Potter et de le garder en vie lors de la dernière bataille. Tu ne devras dévoiler ton véritable jeu qu'au dernier moment. Comprends-tu ?

**Draco **: Oui Professeur Rogue.

Puis, il m'a demandé de retourner à Serpentard. Mais, je n'ai pas bougé. J'avais besoin de me confier. Voyant que je n'avais pas bougé, Rogue m'a fixé. Là, je me suis mis à lui parler d'Elle. Plus je parlais et plus les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis que j'avais appris sa disparition sortaient, cela ne devait pas être très beau à voir…

Il n'a rien dit pendant de longues minutes. Puis, il m'a tendu un médaillon. Celui-ci contenait une photo. Je l'ai regardé, dessus je vis une femme tenant un nouveau-né me fixant avec un grand sourire.

**Severus** : c'est ma défunte épouse. Elle se nommait Kate Londubat, elle a été tuée à la fin de la première guerre par l'un des hommes du maitre.

Puis, Rogue m'a raconté son histoire (1). Aujourd'hui encore il la pleure. Il m'a dit que je vivrai toujours avec le souvenir de mon Elanor et avec ma culpabilité d'être encore en vie. Je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Rogue m'a aidé à mettre des mots sur ma douleur. Cela m'a aidé.

Il m'a aussi parlé de sa fille, elle serait encore en vie, mais il ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais j'ai juré au professeur Rogue que je la retrouverai pour lui. Je payerai ainsi ma dette envers lui, lui qui a fait le serment inviolable avec ma mère pour me sauver, moi qui ne le méritait pas….

Puis, il m'a ordonné de partir. Il était temps pour moi de faire face à mon destin.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 30 avril 1998

Nous avons presque fini de mettre les sortilèges en place. Robinson et Harper sont de bons alliés. Et je crois qu'un jour si nous survivons à cette guerre, ils pourraient devenir de bons amis.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 1er mai 1998

Ce soir, Potter vient de débarquer à Poudlard avec les deux autres. Il est temps pour moi d'accomplir ma mission…

J'attends venir la mort avec sérénité, je pourrai ainsi la rejoindre….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note de chapitre** :

(1) Lire ma fanfic « les épreuves de la vie », centré sur Severus Rogue.

prochain chapitre : La bataille de Poudlard.


	5. La bataille de Poudlard - Elanor

**Blabla de Leanora-potter :  
**Voici enfin l'un des fameux chapitres qui m'a donner du fil à retorde. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pends toutes les critiques : bonnes ou mauvaises. Elles m'aident pour corriger des éléments de la suite de l'histoire (tous les chapitres sont écrits).

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et bonne lecture à vous tous...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre IV : La bataille de Poudlard (Elanor)**

**1****er**** mai 1998**

Cette nuit-là, ma vie s'est arrêtée. Cette maudite nuit où les miens ont été assassinés.

Très en colère contre mon père, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre à écrire dans mon journal, quand j'ai entendu des bruits provenant de l'entrée. Puis, j'ai entendu les hurlements de maman. Je n'ai pas réfléchie, j'ai pris peur, je suis allée me cacher dans le nid de mon enfance, une cachette sous la baignoire, dans la salle de bain. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée caché, allongé sous la baignoire, retenant mes larmes, la peur au ventre. Puis, il y a eu une énorme explosion. Je ne dois la vie qu'à la protection de ma cachette secrète. Je me suis retrouvée coincé plusieurs heures dans ma prison.

Mais elle m'a trouvé et sortie des décombres de la maison. La belle et blonde Yseult Mcgall, une Cracmol aux dons de voyance, m'a sauvé. Quand j'ai vu ce qui restait de la maison, j'ai hurlé car je savais que j'étais l'unique survivante. Yseult m'a raconté ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Les mangemorts avaient massacré les miens car mon père était à la tête d'un groupe de résistants. Mon lâche de père était un héros. Il avait sauvé de nombreuses vies et il en avait payé le prix. Nous en avons payé le prix.

Aujourd'hui, je regrette tant de lui avoir dit ces mots horribles. J'aimerai pouvoir lui dire que je suis très fière de lui. Mais c'est trop tard….

Yseult m'a emmené en sécurité dans une maison en campagne. C'est là que je suis restée caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Là que j'ai fait la connaissance de sa fille, Camille. Elle a mon âge, de longs cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et un humour que j'aime beaucoup. Camille m'a aidé à faire mon deuil, elle a été ma bouée de sauvetage quand je voulais mourir et rejoindre ma famille. C'est avec Yseult et Camille que j'ai découvert le pouvoir qui coule dans mes veines. Yseult m'a révélé une prophétie me concernant. Mon destin est lié à celui d'Harry, de Neville et de Camille. Cette même prophétie que m'a un jour prononcé la professeur de divination.

Mais, aujourd'hui c'était l'heure de l'ultime bataille et j'allais y prendre part au côté de Camille qui est devenue en quelques jours bien plus qu'une amie, elle était devenue pour moi comme une soeur….

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Prés–au-lard, non loin de la cabane hurlante, la bataille faisait déjà rage à Poudlard. J'ai entendu du bruit, je me suis caché avec Camille. Nous avons vu Harry et ses deux amis sortir de la cabane hurlante et se diriger vers Poudlard. Camille m'a attrapé le bras et elle m'a trainé à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Là, nous avons découvert le corps sans vie du professeur Rogue. Camille a hurlé de désespoir. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle était aussi désespérée. Entre ses sanglots, j'ai fini par découvrir son secret.

**Camille** : Je suis Amy Eileen Rogue, la fille biologique de Severus Rogue et de Kate Londubat. Ma mère était la sœur jumelle du père de Neville Londubat. On m'a caché lors de la première guerre, car on craignait pour ma vie… Je voulais retrouver mon père, mais nous sommes arrivés trop tard….

Oui, nous étions arrivées trop tard, il était mort. La gorge ouverte par les crocs du serpent du Lord noir. Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi, seul. Les sanglots de Camille me brise le cœur et me rappelle douloureusement ma propre perte.

**Camille** : Papa, non !

Je ne pouvais rien faire à part serer mon amie dans mes bras. Soudain, j'ai entendu un chant étrange, j'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre, un phénix rouge est entré par celle-ci et il s'est posé à coté de nous. Je l'ai reconnu, c'était le phénix du défunt professeur Dumbledore. La créature a fixé Camille. Puis, il s'est avancé vers le corps du professeur Rogue, des larmes ont coulé de ses yeux et elles sont tombées sur les blessures de Rogue. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa poitrine s'est soulevé lentement. Camille s'est laissé tomber prés de Rogue et elle lui a fait un bandage de fortune sur sa blessure autour du cou. Puis, j'ai aidé Camille à allonger son père sur le sol. Camille a retiré sa cape et elle a recouvert son père avec. Nous sommes restées un très long moment ainsi à veiller le professeur Rogue.

Puis, l'oiseau a poussé un faible crie, nous l'avons regardé, il avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre où on apercevait Poudlard en flamme

**Elanor** : Oui, nous allons y aller.

J'avais compris le phénix. Il m'a fixé, puis il a repris son envol. Camille s'est abaissée vers son père et elle a embrassé son front.

**Camille** : Je t'aime papa. Quand la guerre sera finie, on se retrouvera.

J'ai aidé Camille à se relever et nous avons quitté la cabane hurlante. Il était temps pour nous de faire face à notre destin.

xxxxxxxxxx

**2 mai 1998**

L'aube allait bientôt se lever quand nous sommes entrées dans l'enceinte de Pourdlard, l'école n'était plus que ruine. Il y avait des corps allongés sur le sol. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus, c'était le silence. Un silence de mort.

Nous nous sommes avancées lentement vers l'entrée principale. Tenant le choixpeau magique à la main, une personne se tenait droite regardant dans notre direction. C'était Neville Londubat. Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un fantôme. J'ai tendu le bras et j'ai touché l'une de ses joues pour lui montrer que j'étais bien faite de chair et de sang.

**Neville **: Tu es vivante ?

**Elanor **: Oui, Neville, j'ai survécu à ma famille.

Il s'est avancé en boitant et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Il était bon de retrouver des amis en vie. Camille s'est raclé la gorge. Je me suis reculée et j'ai fait les présentations.

**Elanor **: Neville voici Camille, sa mère et elle m'ont caché.

**Neville **: salut.

Camille m'a lancé un regard noir, elle ne voulait quand même pas que je lance à Neville une bombe comme quoi elle était sa cousine caché. Elle voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

**Elanor **: Quel est la situation ?

**Neville **: Pas très bonne. Il y a déjà de nombreux morts de notre côté et Harry est parti se livrer à Voldemort..

**Toutes les deux** : QUOI ?

**Neville **: Il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité quand il est passé à côté de moi et qu'il m'a demandé de tuer le serpent de Voldemort.

**Camille **: Bien, nous allons t'y aider.

**Elanor **: Neville, il faut que tu saches que nous avons découvert qu'Harry, Camille, toi et moi, nous étions les héritiers de Poudlard. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir mettre fin à cette guerre.

Alors que Neville allait protester, mon bracelet avec un aigle gravé dessus, s'est mis à briller. Neville a levé sa main vers ses yeux pour regarder la chevalière à son doigt qui brillait elle aussi, un P gravé dessus. Quant à Camille, la broche en forme de serpent accroché à son pull brillait de mille feux.

**Elanor** : Cela répond à des réticences.

**Neville** : Je crois que je vais avoir une longue discussion avec Grand-mère, quand tout sera fini.

**Camille** : Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout.

Neville allait répondre, quand il s'est aperçu que Camille était entrain de fixer quelque chose en direction de la foret interdite. Je me suis tournée vers la direction qu'elle regardait. Voldemort et ses partisans étaient entrain d'avancer vers nous. J'ai reconnu Hagrid avançant à leur côté, il tenait une personne dans ses bras. J'ai étouffé un cri car je savais qui était cette personne.

Quand Voldemort et ses mangemorts sont arrivés dans la cour principale. Voldemort a pris la parole. Il a annoncé à tous la mort de notre Elu. J'ai fixé Neville, il avait l'air aussi anéantie que moi ou toutes les autres personnes qui se trouvaient derrière nous.

Soudain, le mage noir s'est adressé à Draco. Je l'ai cherché du regard, il était à quelques mètres de moi. Voldemort lui a demandé de le rejoindre. Draco n'a pas bougé. Je l'ai rejoint sans que personne ne fasse attention à moi. Puis, ses parents l'ont appelé. J'ai vu Draco hésité. Il a fait un mouvement vers eux.

**Elanor** : Draco Non !

J'ignore si ces mots ont franchi mes lèves, mais j'ai attrapé son bras gauche, ce bras qui nous avait unis. Il a tourné la tête vers moi. Il est devenu très pâle. J'ai tendu la main vers son visage que j'ai caressé. Il a fermé les yeux sous ma caresse.

**Elanor** : Tout va bien, Draco.

Il a ouvert les yeux, je lui ai fait un faible sourire. Puis, j'ai tourné la tête vers Neville qui s'avançait vers les mangemorts. Neville a démontré qu'il avait sa place dans la maison de Gryffondor, il a défilé Tête de Serpent. Voldy s'est moqué de lui et il a éclaté de rire. A ce moment-là, la colère m'a envahie. J'ai jeté un dernier regard à Draco et j'ai lâché son bras. Mon cœur savait que peut être je le perdrais à jamais. Il était mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié de moi-même. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il était mon unique amour.

Camille a pris ma main et nous nous sommes avancés vers notre destin. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais que nous combattions pour notre futur et que si je mourais je l'accepterai avec bonheur, en sachant que je saurais morte pour une bonne cause….

Puis,Neville a tué le serpent et nous avons découvert qu'Harry n'était pas mort. Il nous a regardés quelques secondes et il est reparti au combat contre Tête de Serpent. Immédiatement, nous l'avons suivi tous les trois. Autour de nous la bataille avait repris…

(…)

Tous les trois, nous avons pris chacun un adversaire. De mon côté, je me suis rapidement débarrassée du mon adversaire. Puis, j'ai tourné la tête vers Camille, elle était en difficulté. Elle avait l'air si épuisé, pourtant l'autre était bien amoché par ses coups. Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Son adversaire a pointé sa baguette vers elle. Alors que j'allais assister impuissante à sa mort. Un autre mangemort s'est mis devant elle en lançant un sort à l'autre. Mais, il a pris le sort qui était destiné à Camille.

Qui était cet homme qui venait de mourir pour nous ?

Neville est revenu vers nous dans un état lamentable. Au même moment, nous avons aperçu Harry, Camille a été au-devant de lui et elle lui a donné le collier appartenant à son ancêtre. Quand il l'a touché, j'ai sentie soudain de la magie entrer en moi par mon bracelet. Je me sentais plus forte. Je savais que Neville, Camille et Harry ressentait la même chose que moi. Harry nous a ordonné de partir, mais aucun de nous n'avons bougé. C'était aussi notre bataille qui le veuille ou pas.

(…)

Le combat s'est arrêté dans un couloir de l'école. Nous étions décidés tous les quatre à le vaincre, même si nous devions tomber avec lui pour sauver des milliers d'autres vies.

Soudain mon bracelet m'a brûlé et j'ai sombré dans les ténèbres. Mon âme est sortie de mon corps et elle est entrée dans le corps d'Harry. Je sentais aussi la présence de Camille et de Neville. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un avec Harry. Je sentais qu'il était aussi déterminé que nous, mais il y avait de la peur en lui.

**Camille **: Harry n'abandonne pas.

**Neville** : Ne le laisse pas prendre le dessus. Il ignore qu'en toi, il y a le plus puissant des pouvoirs.

**Elanor** : N'ai crainte, nous serons à tes cotés pour le combattre.

Nous nous sommes répartis dans son corps pour lui donner toute notre magie. Je me suis mise dans sa main pour guider sa baguette.

**Elanor** : Ta main guidera la justice et la sagesse de Rowena Serdaigle.

Neville s'est logé dans ses yeux.

**Neville** : Tes yeux verront la loyauté et la vérité d'Helga Poufsouffle

Camille s'est installé autour de ses poumons.

**Camille** : Ton souffle apportera le savoir et la ruse de Salazard Serpentard.

Quant à la magie d'Harry, elle s'est articulée autour de son cœur.

**Les trois** : Ton cœur possède le courage et l'amour de Godric Gryffondor

Harry a fait face à Voldemort. L'heure du dernier round était arrivée.

**Harry **: Si aujourd'hui, je suis face à toi Voldemort. C'est pour défendre tout ce qui te fait horreur. Je suis ici au nom de la compassion, au nom de la tolérance, au nom de la justice, au nom de l'amour sous toutes ces formes. Je me bats pour la vie !

En disant cette dernière phrase, Harry a levé sa baguette vers Voldemort et il a lancé un sort de désarmement. Au même moment, Voldemort a lancé le sort de la mort verte. Les deux sorts sont entrés en collision et ils ont fusionné. Cela a fait comme une bombe, une bonne magie s'est rependue au-delà des murs. Les deux sorts sont allés droit vers Voldemort le frappant de plein fouet. Alors qu'on s'écroulé au sol avec Harry. A travers les yeux de Neville, j'ai vu Voldemort hurler et tomber à genoux en se tenant la gorge. Puis, il a expiré.

Puis tout est devenu noir. Nous étions tous les quatre seuls dans un monde de silence où la douleur n'existait plus. Soudain, il y a eu cette voix à l'extérieur. J'ai reconnu la voix de Draco. Il était en vie. Je me suis accroché à sa voix. Camille a fait de même. J'ai entendu Neville et Harry râler. Mais ils ont fait tout de même la même chose que nous. Draco nous a lentement ramené vers le monde des vivants.

Neville, Camille et moi avons quitté le corps d'Harry sous forme de lumière. Je me suis arrêtée quelques secondes devant Draco et je l'ai embrassé. Puis, j'ai regagné mon corps qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là.

Je savais que le retour à la vie serait douloureux, mais pas à ce point….


	6. La bataille de Poudlard - Draco

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter : **Voici la bataille de Poudlard du point de vue de Draco Malfoy. Encore deux chapitres assez tristes, puis vous aurez droit à des chapitres beaucoup plus légers. ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici, petite dédicace à **Mangas19** pour ces reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le début de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre V : La bataille de Poudlard (Draco)**

**1****er**** mai 1998**

Tout le monde a été réuni dans la grande salle, McGonagall a donné l'ordre que tous les élèves de la 1ère à la 6ème année soit évacué de Poudlard. Puis elle a demandé aux élèves de 7ème année qui ne souhaitaient pas combattre de partir avec eux. Tous les Serpentard ont suivi les autres années, j'ai suivi le mouvement aux côtés de Robinson et d'Harper. Mais dans l'un des couloirs, nous avons échappé au groupe, j'ai attrapé le bras de mes amis et je les ai conduits vers les toilettes de mimi Geignarde. Je leur ai dit de m'attendre là quelques minutes, j'avais quelque chose à faire avant que nous puissions entrer en action. Je les ai laissés et je suis parti sur les traces de Potter. J'avais fait une promesse et je devais la tenir : Veiller sur Potter quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais choisi mon camp. Je voulais me battre pour ce qu'Elle croyait. Et si je devais mourir pour cela, j'en étais heureux. Je ne voulais plus porter mon fardeau.

J'ai sorti la baguette que ma mère m'avait laissée avant de retourner à Poudlard. Soudain, j'ai aperçu mes anciens amis Goyle et Crabbe se diriger vers le 3ème étage et s'arrêter devant une porte, la salle sur demande. Ils sont entrés dans celle-ci. Mon instinct m'a dicté de les suivre. J'ai passé la porte à mon tour. Je me suis retrouvé à l'intérieur d'une immense salle ressemblant à la caverne d'Ali baba, une salle que je connaissais trop bien…

Soudain, j'ai entendu des éclats de voix, je me suis dirigé vers elles. Lentement, je me suis approché. De leurs baguettes, Goyle et Crabbe étaient entrain de menacer Weasley, Granger et Potter. Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à sauver les fesses du Balafré. D'un sort mal contrôlé, je suis arrivé tout de même à désarmer les deux crétins et Granger en a profité pour leur lancer un sort qui les a assommés. Je leur ai tourné le dos et alors que je commençai à partir, j'ai entendu Potter me crier après, je me suis retourné.

**Harry** : Malfoy à quoi tu joues ?

**Draco** : Potter, j'ai choisi mon camp. Cela ne me plait pas, mais je viens à l'instant de te prêter allégeance.

Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais il m'a fait un signe de tête. Puis, il a disparu dans la salle sur demande en compagnie de Granger et Weasley. En silence, je leur ai espéré bonne chance, car ils en auraient besoin.

Il était temps pour moi de retrouver Harper et Robinson.

xxxxxxxxxx

**2 mai 1998**

J'ai levé ma baguette, suivie par Frederik et Amelais et nous avons fait exploser les sortilèges qu'on avait préparés plusieurs semaines plus tôt. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé de ne pas penser aux morts que nous venions de faire.

Un cri étouffé d'Harper m'a ramène à la réalité. J'ai levé ma baguette et j'ai pris ma première vie. Puis, j'ai ordonné à mon amie de se mettre en sécurité. Frederik m'a souhaité bonne chance et il est parti au combat de son côté et je suis parti du mien. Il était temps pour moi d'affronter mon destin.

(…)

Plus tard, j'ai vu mon oncle, Rudolphe Lestrange, mangemort de son état, lever sa baguette vers Londubat. La haine a pris mon cœur et je me suis interposé et j'ai commencé à lancer des sorts à « mon oncle ». Celui-ci a pris la fuite. Le lâche ! Je me suis élancé à sa poursuite. J'avais si envie de me faire du mangemort ! Je n'ai aucune pitié, je veux le tuer, venger la mort de mon Elanor.

(…)

Mon duel contre Lestrange a été très éprouvant, mais je l'ai vaincu avec l'aide de Granger. Elle est tout comme moi, couverte de boue et de sang. Je regarde le corps de mon oncle, il ne fera plus jamais de mal à qui que cela soit. Je regarde mes mains, elles sont pleines de boues et … de sang.

Soudain, mon regard est attiré par un mangemort qui fixe Granger avec un sourire sadique. Je dois la prévenir, mais je suis comme paralysé. Je regarde avec horreur l'homme lever sa baguette magique vers elle. Impuissant, je vois le sort se diriger vers elle. Mais quelqu'un se jette sur Granger et prendre le sort à sa place.

Granger se relève et elle tue le mangemort. Puis, elle baisse les yeux au sol. Là, elle reconnait l'Homme qui venait de se sacrifier pour elle. Elle crie de désespoir. C'était Weasley. Ses cries me brisent le cœur. Potter est en train de payer un lourd tribu dans cette bataille.

Je détourne la tête et je repars au combat.

(…)

L'aube se leva, je m'étais réfugié dans un coin de la grande salle avec Harper et Robinson. Assez mal au point, Frederik m'a raconté qu'il avait combattu son oncle et qu'il en était sorti vainqueur. Il y avait une étincelle dans son regard, celle de la vengeance enfin accomplie. Amelais essayait de le soigner, mais notre ami n'était pas du genre très docile.

Soudain, nous avons entendu la voix de l'autre.

**Voldemort **: Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui…. (1)

Non ! Potter ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible !

Je me suis levé et j'ai suivi les autres qui voulaient voir l'impossible. Une fois dans la cour principale, mon regard s'est posé sur le corps allongé sur le sol devant Voldy. C'était Potter. Cela était un cauchemar, j'allai me réveiller.

Mon regard est tombé sur mes parents, ils étaient là dans les rangs des mangemorts, ils me demandaient de les rejoindre, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Voldy m'a ordonné que je les rejoigne. Je ne pouvais pas obéir, je devais rester dans les rangs « des gentils » pour Elle. Mais devant le regard suppliant de Mère, j'ai fait un pas vers eux.

**Voix** : Draco Non !

Quelqu'un m'a retenu par mon bras gauche. J'ai tourné la tête vers cette personne et mes yeux se sont posés sur Elle. Etait-elle le fruit de mon imagination ? Elle a tendu la main vers mon visage, j'ai fermé les yeux sous sa caresse. Elle était bien réelle.

**Elanor** : Tout va bien, Draco.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, elle m'a fait un faible sourire. Puis, elle a tourné la tête vers Londubat, salement amoché, qui s'avançait vers Voldemort, portant à la main le choixpeau magique.

**Voldemort** : Quel est ton nom ?

**Neville** : Neville Londubat.

Tous les mangemorts se sont mis à rire. J'ai vu Elanor lever le menton, signe de colère chez elle. Elanor m'a jeté un dernier regard plein d'amour et elle a lâché mon bras. J'avais envie d'hurler de désespoir. Mais je savais que je devais la laisser partir, elle avait ses propres ennemis à combattre. Une fille aux cheveux noirs lui a pris la main et elles ont avancé derrière Londubat.

**Neville** : J'aimerais dire quelque chose ! Ça change rien qu'Harry soit mort ! Des gens meurent tous les jours ! Des amis, de la famille... Oui, on a perdu Harry cette nuit, mais il est toujours là ! Dans nos cœurs ! Comme Fred, et le professeur Lupin, et Tonks, tous... Ils ne sont pas morts en vains ! Mais vous oui ! Parce que vous vous trompez, le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous, pour nous tous ! Et ce n'est pas finit ! (2)

En disant ces mots, il a sortie l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau et il a coupé la tête du serpent de Voldy qui rodait non loin de lui. Le mage noir s'est effondré au sol en hurlant de douleur.

Au même moment, Potter a bougé ! Il n'était pas mort ! Il s'est relève et il est parti combattre l'Autre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai perdu Elanor de vu, les combats avaient repris de plus belles. C'était la confusion, je me suis élancé vers mes parents, je les ai tiré vers mon camp. Ils n'étaient revenus que pour moi, ils voulaient me mettre en sécurité.

**Lucius** : Nous devons partir.

Partir ?

Je ne pouvais pas partir ! Ma place était là sur ce champ de bataille. Il fallait que je reste. Je devais racheter leurs fautes.

Je leur ai expliqué mon choix et pourquoi. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec cela. Mais rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Je crois que Mère a compris que je ne reculerai pas. Elle a échangé un regard avec Père et ils se sont fait un signe de tête.

**Narcissa **: Quand tout sera fini, tu sauras où nous retrouver.

**Draco** : Oui.

J'avais ma petite idée de l'endroit où ils allaient se réfugier. Leur en voulais-je de partir ? Non ! Au moins, ils seraient en sécurité. J'ai serré ma mère dans mes bras et j'ai profité de ces quelques secondes pour lui murmurer à l'oreille combien je tenais à elle et à Père. Puis, je leur ai ordonné de disparaitre. Ils m'ont regardé une dernière fois et ils se sont enfuis vers la foret interdite.

Il était temps pour moi de retourner au combat. Mes parents étaient en sécurité, Elanor était vivante. J'étais prêt à combattre le monde.

(…)

Soudain, j'ai ressentis une puissante explosion venant des ruines de Poudlard. Elle a rependu sur tout le champ de bataille une puissante magie blanche. Je l'ai senti rentrer en moi, elle m'a redonné des forces.

Non loin de moi, couvert de sang et de boue, Percy Weasley venait d'être légèrement blessé au bras par son adversaire. Il a regardé sa blessure. Puis, il s'est adressé au mangemort qui s'en était pris à lui.

**Percy **: Tu ne sais pas viser mon grand ! Regarde faire un pro. . . .

Il a levé sa baguette et il a jeté un sort qui tua son adversaire sur le coup. J'ai échangé un regard avec lui, puis on a regardé autour de nous. La bataille venait de prendre fin.

Les derniers Mangemorts qui restaient sur le champ de bataille furent maîtrisait très rapidement

(…)

Les corps sans vie furent allongés cote à cote recouvert d'un drap blanc. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Zachariac Smith et Blaise Zabini eurent la délicate tâche d'identifier les corps. Ils épinglèrent les noms aux draps.

Je me suis joint aux équipes de secours. J'ai fait équipe avec Dubois. Nous sommes partis patrouiller dans les ruines du château. Il y avait tant de victimes et de dégâts qu'on n'avait pas encore retrouvés où avait eu lieu le dernier affrontement de Potter et de Voldy. On a escaladé plusieurs murs effondrés.

Dans un couloir, on est tombé sur plusieurs corps. Dubois s'est arrêté. J'ai continué. Plus loin, je suis tombé sur le corps sans vie de Voldy. J'ai pris un pan de sa cape et j'ai recouvert son visage. Puis, je me suis tourné à l'opposé du couloir, il y avait un corps, il était couvert de sang. Je me suis approché.

Tout à coup, j'ai reconnu Potter à ses vêtements. Je l'ai rejoint. Il avait une blessure ouverte à la poitrine, il ne respirait plus.

Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il avait tant sacrifié dans cette bataille. Ce n'était pas juste ! Non ! Ce n'était pas juste qu'il parte maintenant alors que moi qui avait trahie, j'avais survécu.

Je me suis mis à genoux et j'ai placé mes mains sur la blessure pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Et je lui ai parlé.

**Draco **: Potter ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant ! Tu entends ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Si tu pars maintenant, l'autre aura gagné ! Alors bats-toi ! Bats-toi pour tous ceux qui ont eu foi en toi ! Je sais que tu peux m'entendre ! Alors Potter, vis ! Tu dois vivre ! Potter !

J'ai hurlé son nom pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, soudain, j'ai vu trois lumières de couleurs différentes sortir de sa blessure, l'une bleue, une autre jaune et la dernière verte. La lumière bleue s'est arrêtée à la hauteur de mon visage et elle a effleuré mes lèves. J'ai sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir. Puis, la lumière s'est envolée à quelques mètres de moi pour entrer dans l'un des corps sur le sol.

Soudain, j'ai sentis battre faiblement sous mes mains le cœur de Potter. A chaque battement, il perdait du sang. Le C** ! Il était en train de se vider. Je me suis mis à crier.

**Draco** : Que quelqu'un vienne à mon aide !

Il fallait que quelqu'un m'entende, je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma baguette et je ne pouvais pas transplagner au sein de Poudlard. Potter ne pouvait pas mourir…

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis mis à prier. Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, simplement qu'on vienne à son aide.

Tout à coup, Dubois, accompagné d'Amelais et de Finnigan ont déboulé dans le couloir. Ils me regardèrent. Amelais est repartie dans l'autre sens en courant. Finnigan est venu me rejoindre, tandis que Dubois est allé s'occuper des autres corps. Finnigan a regardé qui j'étais entrain de sauver. Son visage est devenu blanc quand il a reconnu Potter.

**Seamus **: Ok Malfoy ! Tu ne bouges pas les mains. Il doit rester en vie !

**Draco **: Que crois-tu que je fasse !?

On était paniqué l'un comme l'autre. Il a posé sa main sur mon épaule tendu et il est parti aider Dubois qui réclamait de l'aide. A cet instant, je lui en voulu de me laisser seul avec la vie de Potter entre les mains. Et ce n'était pas une image. Je sentais son cœur battre sous mes mains, son sang avait imprégné mes vêtements et mon bandage au bras gauche.

J'étais si épuisé, mais si j'abandonnai, on me reprocherait d'avoir tué leur héros !

Penser à autre chose. Elanor ! Mon Elanor où es-tu ? Es-tu vivante ?

Les secours sont enfin arrivés. On m'a ordonné de continuer à tenir la blessure de Potter, ils le mirent sur un brancard, on m'a ordonné de monter sur celui-ci et surtout de ne pas bouger les mains. Ils nous ont transporté tous les deux dans et hors de Poudlard pour être évacué vers le poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard.

Ce soir, mon monde se limitait à ce cœur battant sous mes paumes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Notes de Chapitre :**

(1) extrait du tome 7, chapitre 36 : le défaut du plan, page 778.

(2) Réplique de Neville Londubat tiré du film 8 d'Harry Potter. J'aime beaucoup cette réplique qui résume pour moi l'esprit du clan Potter.


	7. Le jour d'aprés

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter : **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VI : Le jour d'après**

_Du : 2 mai 1998_

_De : Gawain Robards – bureau des Aurors_

_A : Kingsley Shacklebot – Bureau du premier ministre_

_Kingsley,_

_Voici le bilan provisoire des pertes. Actuellement le poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard est en train d'établir la liste des blessés et des morts de la bataille de Poudlard, ainsi que les pertes de l'attentat de St Mangouste._

_J'attends ton accord pour faire publier les deux listes dans l'édition du soir de « la gazette du sorcier »._

_Je te souhaite bon courage pour démêler ce merdier au ministère. Reste à disposition pour toute demande et renseignent de ta part._

_PS : Potter a été retrouvé. Je ne sais pas encore s'il a survécut. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, je te les transmets._

xxxxxxxxxx

Kingsley posa sur le bureau la note de service du commandant des Aurors et regarda la liste provisoire des morts et des blessés. Une larme tomba sur la feuille, il connaissait la plupart des hommes et des femmes qui étaient tombés en ce long jour, certains sortaient à peine de l'enfance.

Il se leva de son siège et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il regarda une pluie fine tomber dehors. Il avait combattu avec les autres et avait survécu. Il regarda son reflex, il était couvert de boue et de sang, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer avant de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions de ministre de la magie par intérim. Ce soir, il était las, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer. Il devait tenir la barre et s'occuper du plus urgent.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard**

Mrs Londubat courut dans le couloir aussi vite que ses vieilles jambes lui permettaient. L'un de ses beaux-frères lui avait annoncé que son petit-fils avait été retrouvé dans un état critique. La vieille femme avait peur de le perdre. Elle avait déjà tant perdu lors de la première guerre : sa fille et son fils. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre son petit-fils.

On la conduisit auprès du jeune homme, il était inconscient et très pâle. Elle s'approcha lentement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Un bandage recouvrait les yeux de Neville.

Elle regrettait d'avoir était aussi stricte toutes ces années avec son petit-fils. Lui avait-elle dit au moins une fois combien elle était fière de lui ?

Un médico-mage essaya de la rassurer. Mais, elle n'écoutait pas, muré dans sa douleur.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Extrait de l'intervention** **du 3 mai** **1998 à la radio** de Mr Kingsley Shacklebot au poste provisoire du ministre de la magie

Hier, Poudlard, l'école de magie, a été attaqué par Lord Voldemort et ses partisans. Cette bataille a fait des centaines de victimes dans les deux camps. D'autres attaques ont eues lieux un peu partout dans notre pays, aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers que dans le monde des moldus. St Mangouste, notre hôpital a été aussi touché par un attentat.

Des postes de secours avancés ont été installés un peu partout à travers le pays, entre autre à Prés-au-lard et au chaudron baveur à Londres. Vous pouvez vous y rendre pour y être soigné ou pour aider.

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont peur, mais vous ne le devez plus. Lord Voldemort est mort, vaincu par le courage et la détermination du jeune Harry Potter. Actuellement, les membres de l'ordre du phénix, crée par le défunt professeur Dumbledore, sont entrain arrêter les derniers mangemorts et partisans du mage noir.

Ce soir, mes pensées accompagnent chaque famille qui a perdu l'un des leurs. Je compatie à leur douleur.

Pleurons nos morts avec dignité en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas partis en vain.

Je vais maintenant vous lire la liste des disparus, tombés pour notre liberté.

(…)

Chang Cho

Crivey Colin

(…)

Krum Ganaëlla

(…)

Lupin Remus

Lupin Nymphadora

(…)

Weasley Charlie

Weasley Fred

(…)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard**

Yseult s'avança lentement vers le corps de Severus Rogue. Elle regarda tristement le bandage autour de son cou. Elle prit sa main et fondit en larme car elle avait tout vu dans l'une de ses visions. Elle avait rien fait pour empêcher cela. Maintenant, elle avait peur qu'il meurt sans qu'il ait eu la chance de faire connaissance avec sa fille. Camille avait survécu à la bataille, mais elle était très mal au point. La jeune fille avait été découverte dans un coin de Poudlard non loin du corps d'Harry Potter, avec Neville Londubat et Elanor Cambell. Chacun portant de graves blessures : Harry avait une plaie ouverte près du cœur, Neville avait les yeux endommagés, Camille avait une plaie ouverte près des poumons et Elanor avait de graves lésions à la main droite.

**Yseult** : Je t'en prie accroche-toi. N'abandonne pas ! Severus, je t'en prie bats-toi, elle a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle se laissa tomber à genou devant le lit et se mit à prier pour que Merlin épargne celui qu'elle avait vu à ses côtés dans un avenir proche.

xxxxxxxxxx

_Du : 3 mai 1998_

_De : Gawain Robards – bureau des Aurors_

_A : Kingsley Shacklebot – Bureau du premier ministre_

_Kingsley,_

_J'ai enfin de bonnes nouvelles._

_Les dernières poches de résistance de mangemorts sont tombées ce soir, peu de temps après ton discours. Je pense qu'il y a encore des fuyards, mais nous les traqueront jusqu'au dernier._

_Pour Potter, j'en sais plus qu'hier. Il est au poste avancé de Prés-au-lard. Il est en vie, mais assez mal au point. Les médecins sont très optimistes sur ses chances de survie. C'est Draco Malfoy qui lui a sauvé la vie. il a maintenu sa blessure fermé pendant plus de 2 heures, il n'a pas flanché. J'entends encore le docteur Marcus McKay me raconter la scène. Potter devra la vie à un mangemort repenti. Je ne pense pas que l'idée lui plaira !_

_Quant à Severus Rogue, il devrait s'en sortir lui aussi. Son état s'est amélioré. J'ai fait poster un Auror devant la porte de sa chambre au poste de secours. Rogue aura des comptes à rendre à la justice !_

_Le monde que nous avons connu jusqu'à aujourd'hui est en train de radicalement changer…._

_Repose-toi un peu. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces dans les prochains jours._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard**

Ron sortit du coma. Dès l'annonce de la nouvelle, Hermione déboula dans la chambre de son petit-ami. Elle se jeta à son cou. Avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre, Molly regarda tristement le jeune couple enlacé. Elle était heureuse que son fils s'en sorte qu'avec une blessure à la jambe. Mais cela anéantissait tous les espoirs de Ron de devenir un jour Auror ou joueur professionnel de Quidditch.

**Hermione** : J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

**Ron** : je suis heureux Mione que tu t'en sortes sans aucune blessure. Je t'en prie ne me dit pas qui est parti, je veux encore les garder vivant dans mon cœur quelques heures.

**Hermione** : Il faut que tu saches pour. . . . . .

**Ron **: Je suis au courant pour mes frères et la fiancée de Charlie, ma mère a voulu me l'annoncer elle-même. . . . . Je t'aime Mione.

Hermione serra Ron dans ses bras où elle fondit en larme. Au bout d'un moment, Ron lui releva la tête et lui demanda :

**Ron **: Et Harry ?

**Hermione** : Il est vivant, mais on ignore encore s'il va s'en sortir. Les médecins sont optimistes. J'ai peur qu'il nous quitte. . . . .

**Ron **: Harry va vivre ! Tu m'entends Mione, si jamais il nous abandonne, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

**Hermione** : Grâce à Harry, nous allons pouvoir vivre libre.

**Ron** : Oui, Mione, nous allons vivre. Plus rien ne nous en empêche maintenant.

Ne pouvant plus retenir la douleur qui dévorait son cœur, Ron se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione. Ils étaient vivant, mais à quel prix. . . . .

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy **– 5 mai 1998

Ce matin, quand je suis entré dans la chambre de Potter, Granger était à son chevet. Elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau. En entendant mes pas, elle a tourné la tête vers moi.

**Draco **: Mrs Weasley m'a donné l'ordre de te renvoyer chez elle. Je crois qu'elle est le genre de femme où il faut mieux ne pas discuter avec ses ordres. J'en ai fait l'expérience hier.

**Hermione** : Mais si Harry se réveille…

**Draco** : Granger va te reposer, je vais prendre ta place.

**Hermione** : Malfoy, je n'ai pas encore eut l'occasion de te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

**Draco** : N'en parlons plus.

Elle m'a fait un faible sourire et elle est sortie en jetant un dernier regard à Potter. J'ai pris sa place dans le fauteuil, puis je me suis plongé dans mes pensées en gardant un œil sur le moniteur qui suivait les battements du cœur de Potter.

Depuis que j'ai sauvé sa vie, je ne quitte presque pas son chevet. Dès que son cœur commence à ralentir, je l'insulte et il rebat plus fort comme s'il me disait d'aller me faire foutre. Mes pensées allèrent vers mon Elanor.

La veille, elle s'était enfin réveillé me réclament. Elle voulait voir que j'étais bien en vie et en un seul morceau. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit allongé sur son lit contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas me lâcher et j'avoue que moi n'ont plus je n'avais pas envie qu'elle lâche mon bras. Ce bras qui avait été l'origine de notre rencontre et le début de notre histoire. Ce bras qui avait fini de me faire souffrir depuis la disparition de l'Autre. Le Docteur McKay avait réussi à stopper le sang et à refermer ma blessure.

Vers minuit, Mr Weasley était venu me chercher pour me ramener chez lui. Son épouse voulait que je me repose car depuis la bataille, je ne m'étais pas changé et j'avais peu dormie. Cela m'a gêné de me retrouver chez Weasley. La maison était si accueillante et sa mère si prévenante que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais envie de m'excuser qu'être ce que j'avais été depuis de longues années. Mrs Weasley malgré mes protestations, m'a conduit dans l'une des chambres de ses fils, je me suis effondré dans le lit et j'ai dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve. A mon réveil, des vêtements propres et un bon petit déjeuné m'attendaient. Après avoir remercié la mère de Weasley, je suis retourné au poste de secours avancé de Prés-au-lard pour veiller sur Potter.

Toutes à mes pensées, je ne vis pas les doigts de Potter remuer doucement sur le drap. Je ne le vis pas ouvrir les yeux et tourner la tête vers moi.

**Voix** (murmure) : Malfoy ?

J'ai sursauté et tourné la tête vers lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux verts. Je me suis levé et je me suis penché vers lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire.

**Harry** : Malfoy merci !

Un sourire est apparu sur mon visage, cela était plutôt drôle de l'entendre prononcer ces paroles.

**Draco** : Tu sais, j'ai fait cela à cause d'Elle. Elanor est celle que tu devras remercier. Si elle n'était pas entrée dans ma vie, je serais resté un parfait crétin. En me sauvant, elle t'a sauvé indirectement.

**Harry **: J'en prends note Malfoy.

**Draco** : Encore une chose Potter.

**Harry** : Quoi Malfoy ?

**Draco** : Je veux que tu ais une longue, une très longue vie. Je veux que tu prennes soin de cette vie que je t'ai donné. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

**Harry **: Compris Malfoy ! Je te promets de vivre très vieux, entouré de mes 16 enfants et de mes centaines d'arrières-arrières-petits-enfants.

**Draco **: J'en demande pas autant Potter. Mais c'est l'idée !

**Harry **: Malfoy t'est vraiment un salopard ! Mais un bon salopard !

C'était le retour de ma pièce de monnaie de l'avoir insulté ces 3 derniers jours, j'ai éclaté de rire. Il a fixait le bandage à mon bras. Mais il n'a fait aucun commentaire.

**Draco** : Potter, je ne te dois plus rien. Je te souhaite juste bonne chance pour la suite.

**Harry** : Merci Malfoy et bonne chance à toi aussi.

**Draco** : Potter, encore une chose… Le professeur Rogue a survécu…

**Harry** : C'est gentil de me tenir au courant…

**Draco** : Potter, je peux finir ? Donc il a survécu, mais le ministère va le condamner. Je souhaite que tu interviennes en sa faveur.

**Harry** Pas d'inquiétude Malfoy, je le ferai. Je lui dois en partie notre victoire.

Potter a fermé les yeux et il s'est endormi. Je l'ai laissé se reposer et je suis sorti de la chambre. J'ai retrouvé dans le couloir le docteur McKay. Je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle du réveil de Potter. Il était content de mon travail. Mais il allait vite déchanter.

**Draco **: Doc ! J'espère que vous avez un costume neuf dans votre bureau, car vous allez devenir le nouvel héros des sorciers.

**Marcus** : Quoi ?

**Draco** : Vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'on va me laisser avoir le crédit d'avoir sauvé la peau de Potter ? Moi, un mangemort renégat ! Non ! Tout le crédit de mon labeur va vous revenir et cela me convient ! Je préfère rester dans l'ombre. C'est là où est ma place !

**Marcus** : …

Puis, j'ai commencé à m'éloigner dans le couloir et le Doc s'est mis à me hurler dessus.

**Marcus** : Je vous déteste Malfoy !

Je me suis retourné vers lui et je lui ai fait un signe de la main. Puis, j'ai repris mon chemin. Il ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier à me détester. J'aimais bien passer pour le salaud de service. C'était un rôle qui m'allait comme un gant.

Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de me consacrer à ma propre famille. Je dois veiller sur Elanor qui j'espère sera un jour mon épouse et la mère de mes enfants.

xxxxxxxxxx

_De : Gawain Robards– bureau des Aurors_

_A : Kingsley Shacklebot – Ministère de la magie_

_Du : 6 mai 1998_

_Sujet : Cela éclaire-t-il ta lanterne ?_

_Kingsley,_

_Leurs dossiers médicaux viennent d'être classés top secret au département des mystères comme tu me l'as demandé._

_Si je peux faire autre chose pour toi, dit le moi._

_A demain._

_PS : Devons-nous une médaille au fils Malfoy ?_

Pièces jointes

**Dossiers médicaux classé top secret - **Personnes accrédités : Kingsley Shacklebot , Marcus McKay et Minerva Mcgonagall

**Harry Potter** : Plaie importante sur la poitrine, au-dessus du cœur et plaies multiples sur tout le corps.

**Neville Londubat **: Lésions importantes au niveau des yeux, cheville cassé, plaie à la tête et plusieurs cotes de fêlés et de cassés.

**Elanor Cambell : **D'importantes blessures à la main droite et bras gauche cassé.

**Camille McGall alias Amy Rogue : **Plaie profonde partant de l'épaule gauche à la poitrine, un des poumons endommagé.


	8. Le temps des adieux

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter : **Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis jusqu'à ce chapitre.

A ma grand-mère Aline qui m'a appris que chaque instant de la vie sont précieux...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VII : Le temps des adieux**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 6 mai 1998

Le professeur Mcgonagall est passée tout à l'heure me rendre mon journal. Il a été retrouvé dans les ruines de ma maison par des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Je suis si heureuse de le retrouver, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de mes parents, avec le bracelet à mon bras.

Je ne pourrai peut-être jamais plus me servir de ma main droite, blessure que j'ai eue de notre combat contre Voldemort. Les premiers jours, la douleur était vraiment insupportable, mais aujourd'hui, je la tolère mieux.

J'ai voulu utiliser une plume à papote pour écrire dans mon journal, mais disons que le résultat n'était pas terrible ^^. C'est donc un elfe de Poudlard qui s'y colle pour moi. Merci gentil elfe. Heu ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'écrire tout ce que je dis. Bon d'accord puisses que tu y tiens ! Cela promet !

…

Etant la moins amoché des quatre héritiers de Poudlard, je suis celle qui a été autorisé à représenter mes amis lors de la cérémonie funèbre. La communauté des sorciers enterrait ses morts, tous ceux qui avaient été tués lors de ce long jour.

Draco m'y a accompagné, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas.

C'était une magnifique journée, le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel. Un temps qui n'était pas du tout en harmonie avec les larmes et le chagrin qui habitaient nos cœurs.

Aucune famille n'avait été épargnée, toutes avaient perdu au moins un membre. Moi, lors de cette guerre, j'avais perdu toute ma famille : mes parents et ma grand-mère. Je comprenais trop bien leur douleur.

Une grande cérémonie eut lieu en mémoire de tous ceux qui étaient tombés lors la bataille de Poudlard. Une cinquantaine de cercueils étaient alignés devant l'assemblée, un druide (1) a prononcé les prières sacrées des morts. On n'entendait que sanglots et peines dans l'assistance.

Ensuite, le ministre de la magie s'est levé pour faire un discours sur le courage de leurs Héros. Puis, Victor Krum s'est avancé vers les cercueils et il a sorti de sa poche une feuille de papier.

**Victor **: Ce poème a été écrit par Angel De la Croix (2), à la mémoire de tous nos frères et sœurs tombés lors de cette longue guerre.

« **Poème aux morts** _(3)_

_Tout est devenu confusion_

_Quand tu as quitté ta maison_

_On ne voudrait pas connaître la mort_

_Mais la vie à toujours tord_

_Trop d'espoir tue la vie_

_Remplit nos cœurs de désillusion_

_Et ton éternel évasion_

_Fait pleurer nos corps meurtris_

_Tu es parti loin là-haut_

_Mais comprends-tu encore notre langage ?_

_Entends-tu nos prières en lambeau_

_Qui déforment nos visages_

_Ton absence nous a fait se resserrer_

_On se rassemble pour ne plus errer_

_On te fête comme si tu étais là_

_En espérant que tu nous vois là-bas ?_ »

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix. L'une des victimes était sa sœur ainée, la fiancée de Charlie Weasley.

Quand la cérémonie a prit fin, le druide a bénis tous les cercueils. Puis, les familles se sont dispersées dans le cimetière pour enterrer leurs défunts.

J'ai accompagné Draco à travers le cimetière, il voulait être présent pour la mise en terre de certains membres de la famille de sa mère. Frederik, Jane, Seamus et Amelais se tenaient près de certains des Weasley présents, ainsi que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Il y avait aussi une femme ressemblant beaucoup à la mangemort Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco m'apprit que c'était Andromeda Tonks, la petite sœur de sa mère. Sa tante tenait un bébé dans les bras. Malgré son immense chagrin, elle est restée très digne. Draco et moi sommes restés en retrait des autres. Quand tout le monde s'est éloigné par petit groupe. Je me suis approchée avec Draco et j'ai regardé le tombeau, il y avait un phénix de scellé dessus. J'ai lu les inscriptions :

_Ted Tonks_

_1957 - 1998_

xxxxx

_Nymphadore Lupin_

_née Tonks_

_1977 – 1998_

_Auror_

_membre de l'ordre du phénix_

_Tombé au champ d'honneur_

xxxxx

_Remus Lupin_

_1959 – 1998_

_membre de l'ordre du phénix_

_Tombé au champ d'honneur_

Je ne les connaissais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes. J'avais l'impression qu'Harry pleurait à travers moi. Draco resserra son étreinte pour me consoler. A travers son pull, je sentais que tous ses muscles étaient tendus.

**Draco **: Ils étaient de ma famille et aucune larme de Malfoy ne sera versée sur leur tombe.

**Elanor** : Alors je les verserais pour toi.

Il a embrassé mon front.

Puis, nous nous sommes lentement dirigés vers une autre allée du cimetière où devait avoir lieu la mise en terre des frères de Ginny et de la fiancée de Charlie Weasley. J'avais peur de revoir Ginny après plus d'un mois de séparation.

On a rejoint en silence les membres de l'ordre du phénix, les amis et les membres des familles Weasley et Krum. Ginny se tenait à côté de sa mère, celle-ci était soutenue par Bill. Quant à son père, il soutenait Georges qui était en sanglot. La famille de Ginny avait payé un lourd tribu à cette guerre.

Tous regardèrent les trois cercueils descendre lentement dans le caveau. On n'entendait que les pleurs de Georges dans un silence très pesant. Puis, les cercueils furent recouverts de terre. Quand tout fut finit, les hommes installèrent une plaque de marbre où on pouvait lire :

_Charlie Weasley_

_12 décembre 1972 – 2 mai 1998_

_membre de l'ordre du phénix_

_Tombé au champ d'honneur_

xxxxx

_Ganäella Krum_

_13 mai 1974 – 2 mai 1998_

_membre de l'ordre du phénix_

_Tombé au champ d'honneur_

xxxxx

_Fred Weasley_

_1er avril 1978 – 2 mai 1998_

_membre de l'ordre du phénix_

_Tombé au champ d'honneur_

"**Ici reposent des hommes et des femmes dont le nom est inscrit dans le cœur des leurs"**

Mrs Weasley s'est avancée soutenu par Bill. Elle a posé une rose blanche sur la tombe et elle a caressé le nom de ses fils. Puis, elle a fondu en larme dans les bras de son fils aîné. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes propres larmes. Rien ni personne ne pourrait nous rendre ce que nous avions perdu. Puis, les gens ont commencé à se disperser par petit groupe. Je suis allée vers Ginny. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que j'aie survécu. Je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille des mots de condoléances. Puis, je l'ai libéré et l'ai rendu aux siens. Jane l'a rejoint à son tour. Je les ai abandonné, je n'avais plus la force de voir tant de souffrances.

Avant de partir, je voulais me recueillir sur la tombe de ma propre famille. J'ai demandé à Draco qu'il me laisse quelques instants, seule. Je savais que mon père avait sauvé des vies. Mais lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Personne.

Je me suis arrêtée devant la tombe, je me suis aperçue qu'elle était très fleurie et on avait même rendu hommage à ma famille.

_Eric Cambell_

_Linéa Cambell, née O'Neill_

_Sophia O'Neill_

**« A vous amis qui avez sacrifié vos vies, nous nous souviendrons de vous à jamais »**

Je me suis agenouillée et j'ai pleuré mon enfance assassiné. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes sanglots. Je savais que je n'avais plus personne pour me guider et m'empêcher de faire des erreurs. Mon regard est tombé sur un bouquet de fleurs, il était attaché avec une feuille de papier, j'ai pris celui-ci et je l'ai ouvert. J'ai découvert un dessin d'enfant. On y voyait mon père avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux brun/roux tirant des sorts pour aider une famille à s'enfuir. Mes sanglots diminuèrent, un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres. Mon père était un super héros aux yeux de l'enfant qui l'avait dessiné. J'ai reposé le dessin sous les fleurs et je me suis relevée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir grandie et d'être plus forte. Une chanson Française me vint en mémoire. Camille m'a raconté qu'elle était l'hymne des résistants Français lors de la guerre de 1939-1945. Pour moi, elle illustrait parfaitement ce qu'avait fait mon père. Mais aucun mot n'arriva à franchir mes lèves.

Soudain, j'ai senti la main de Draco prendre la mienne. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec tant de tendresse que je suis arrivée à trouver la force à rendre cet hommage à ma famille.

**« **_**Le chant des partisans **__(4)_

_Ami, entends-tu le vol noir des corbeaux sur nos plaines ?  
Ami, entends-tu les cris sourds du pays qu´on enchaîne ?  
Ohé, partisans, ouvriers et paysans, c´est l´alarme.  
Ce soir l´ennemi connaîtra le prix du sang et les larmes._

_Montez de la mine, descendez des collines, camarades !_  
_Sortez de la paille les fusils, la mitraille, les grenades._  
_Ohé, les tueurs à la balle et au couteau, tuez vite !_  
_Ohé, saboteur, attention à ton fardeau : dynamite..._

_C´est nous qui brisons les barreaux des prisons pour nos frères._  
_La haine à nos trousses et la faim qui nous pousse, la misère._  
_Il y a des pays où les gens au creux des lits font des rêves._  
_Ici, nous, vois-tu, nous on marche et nous on tue, nous on crève..._

_Ici chacun sait ce qu´il veut, ce qu´il fait quand il passe._  
_Ami, si tu tombes un ami sort de l´ombre à ta place._  
_Demain du sang noir sèchera au grand soleil sur les routes._  
_Chantez, compagnons, dans la nuit la Liberté nous écoute..."_

J'ai éclaté en sanglot sur la dernière note. Draco m'a enlacé, je me suis accroché à lui. Il était tout ce qui me restait.

Plus tard, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la tombe de la mère de Camille. Mon amie m'avait demandé de me recueillir devant celle-ci pour elle. Nous y trouvâmes le professeur Rogue soutenu par Yseult. Ils tournèrent la tête à notre arrivée.

**Severus** : Mr Malfoy, Miss Cambell heureux de vous revoir sur pied.

**Draco** : Vous avez l'air en forme professeur Rogue.

**Severus** : Mieux que Potter à ce qu'on m'a dit !

Un faible sourire est apparu sur le visage de Draco. Puis, j'ai reporté mon regard sur la tombe.

_Kate Rogue_

_1960 – 1981_

Aucune référence aux Londubat, à par une couronne mortuaire où il était écrit : « **A ma regrettée fille tant aimée** ». On s'est recueilli.

En entendant des chants, nous avons tous les quatre tournés la tête. Les Aurors survivants chantaient l'hymne des Aurors pour leurs compagnons d'armes qui étaient tombés en ce long jour. Le bureau des Aurors avait perdu de nombreux hommes et femmes, un quart de leur effectif avait péri.

Tout à coup, les jambes du professeur Rogue ont cédé, Draco a rattrapé à temps le père de Camille, il l'a aidé à se remettre sur ses jambes, Draco avait l'air en colère contre Rogue.

**Draco** : Professeur, vous n'auriez pas du vous lever si tôt. Prenez appuis sur moi, je vais vous raccompagner.

Rogue a voulu protesté, mais un regard de Draco l'a fait taire. Ils sont partis devant. Yseult m'a pris par mon bras valide et elle m'a regardé avec chaleur.

**Yseult** : Camille m'a dit que tu avais une voix magnifique.

**Elanor **: Oui Yseult. Je souhaite devenir chanteuse d'opéra.

**Yseult** : C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. J'ai une amie qui vit à Rome et qui tient une école de musique. Peut-être pourrais-tu la rencontrer ?

**Elanor **: Cela me plairait.

J'avoue que cela me plairait beaucoup de gagner mes lettres de noblesse sur une scène d'opéra. Mais cela vaudrait dire que je devrais aller vivre en Italie et m'éloigner de Draco. Suis-je prête à penser déjà à l'avenir ?

xxxxxxxxxxx

De : Kingsley Shacklebot – ministère de la magie

A : Draco Malfoy – Manoir des Malfoy

Du : 7 mai 1998

Sujet : Convocation

_Mr Malfoy,_

_Vous êtes attendu le 15 mai avec vos parents à 10h dans mon bureau. Nous délibérons sur leur sort et si nous devons les poursuivre en justice pour leurs activités pendant la guerre._

_Kinsgley Shacklebot, Ministre de la magie_

xxxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 7 mai 1998

Hier, je me suis rendu à la cérémonie pour ceux qui sont tombés aux combats. J'avais honte d'être présent. Les gens me regardaient de travers. J'avoue que si Elanor ne se tenait pas à mes côtés, j'aurais pris la fuite et je serai allé me terrer loin d'ici. Mais j'ai tenu bon !

De nombreuses personnes sont venus la voir pour lui parler de ce que son père avait fait pour les sauver et qu'ils lui seraient reconnaissant à jamais. Quand j'ai ramené Elanor au poste de secours avancé, elle avait l'air épuisé. J'ai demandé au médicomage de lui donner une potion pour qu'elle dorme.

J'ai été heureux de revoir Robinson et Harper, ils avaient l'air en forme. Frederik, dont les parents ont été tués l'année dernière pour avoir refusé de prendre le parti de Voldemort, n'a plus aucune famille. Il m'a appris qu'il vivait actuellement chez le professeur Rogue qui l'avait pris sous sa protection.

Quant à Amelais, elle a pris ouvertement le partie de Potter ce que son grand-père n'a pas apprécié. Mais, ses parents fiers de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant une année à Poudlard, l'ont soutenu. Mais ils ont été reniés par le vieux Harper. Mais je crois qu'Amelais, ses parents et son frère sont plutôt heureux de leur nouvelle situation.

J'ai aussi entrevu Zabini, sa mère médicomage a été tuée lors de l'attaque de St mangouste. Je crois qu'au final aucune famille n'a été épargnée ! Même les sangs-purs ont payé un lourd tribu dans cette guerre…

Mais la vie doit continuer !

J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour les prévenir de l'audience de leur jugement. Je vais rester auprès d'eux, j'affronterai le destin avec eux. Moi-même je suis à blâmer.

Je ne peux faire aucun projet tant que le sort des miens est si incertain…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Note de chapitre** :

(1) Druide : prêtre religieux

(2) Angel de la Croix est un personnage que j'ai inventé, elle représente ma grande sœur Mellyn qui a écrit des poèmes que vous avez pu lire dans ma fanfic « une année pour vivre à deux ».

(3) poème écrit par ma sœur Mellyn

(4) Le chant des partisans : musique composée en 1941 par Anna Marly et paroles écrites en 1943 par Joseph Kessel et son neveu Maurice Druon.


	9. Un été de guérison

**Blabla de Leanora-Potte**r : désolé pour la semaine de retard dans la publication, mais peu d'inspiration lors de la correction de mon chapitre. J'ai donc préféré reculé d'une semaine ce chapitre. Sorry ^

Merci encore de suivre cette histoire et bonne lecture à vous...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VII : Un été de guérison**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 mai 1998

Il y a deux jours, St Mangouste qui a subie de gros dommages lors de l'attentat du 2 mai a rouvert. Tous les blessés encore hospitalisés au poste avancé de Prés-au-lard ont été transféré là-bas. Harry et Camille qui sont encore hospitalisé, ont été transportés à St Mangouste. Neville, qui n'a toujours pas retrouvé la vue et moi, qui ne peut toujours pas me servir de ma main droite, nous leur tenons compagnie.

Je sais qu'un retour à une vie normal ne pourra pas avoir lieu, du moins pas pour l'instant. Trop de sang et de morts remplissent mon esprit.

Depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital, je vis de nouveau chez la mère de Camille. Quand à Draco, i jours, il est parti conduire ses parents en lieu sûr en attendant leur jugement qui a lieu ce matin. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, du moins pour Draco. Il a prouvé ces derniers jours sa valeur. Même si le monde ne voit en lui qu'un homme damné, moi je l'aimerai à jamais.

Hier, Jane est passée. Elle m'a raconté son année. Elle a vécu toute l'année en sécurité dans une demeure de l'ordre du Phénix avec 6 autres élèves de Poudlard. Luna et Ginny l'ont rejoint juste après « ma disparition ». Ils ont continué à étudier en attendant que la guerre finisse. Elle regrette de n'avoir pas pu combattre avec nous. Moi, j'aimerais ne jamais avoir eu à le faire ! Elle part ce soir rejoindre sa famille, ils vont être si heureux de la retrouver après une année de séparation.

Ce soir, me voilà bien triste. Vais-je devoir me faire une cure de chocolat pour me remonter le moral ? Cela me tente bien !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 27 mai 1998

Le jugement de mes parents vient de prendre fin. Tous leurs biens vont être saisis. Tout sera vendu et l'argent reversé aux orphelins de la guerre. Père devra finir sa peine de prison de 10 mois à Azkaban. De son coté, Mère a été blanchie. Quant à moi, aucune charge n'a été retenue. Le professeur Dumbledore avant de mourir avait préparé un dossier pour ma défense que le professeur Rogue a remis au juge. Je suis libre et j'aurai même droit aux honneurs pour m'être battue dans le camp de Potter.

Mère a pu toucher à l'argent de sa dot et elle vient de louer un appartement à Londres. Elle souhaite que je m'y installe avec elle. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ma vie. Mais je sais une chose : veiller sur Elanor est ma priorité.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 juin 1998

De : Camille Mcgall

A : Neville Londubat – Domaine des Londubat – Pays de Galles

Sujet : Notre famille

_Salut Neville,_

_J'espère que tu as enfin pu digérer la nouvelle. Je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu gagnes une cousine et une tante. ^^_

_Je suis enfin sortie de l'hôpital. Les médecins dissent que je ne pourrais plus avoir la même vie d'avant. Mais cela n'est pas grave de toute façon, je ne jamais été une adepte du sport. ^^_

_Elanor m'a dit que tu commençais à revoir d'un œil. C'est génial ! Elle-même commence aussi à retrouver l'usage de sa main droite. Je sais qu'Harry doit sortir demain de l'hôpital. Les médecins sont assez confiants. J'espère juste que sa blessure ne l'empêchera pas de devenir Auror._

_Hier après-midi, j'ai enfin pu rencontrer notre grand-mère. Je l'adore déjà. Par contre, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu de mal avec tous les oncles ! Ils sont… comment dire…. Légèrement flippant ! Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferrais._

_Je suis contente que la mémoire de ma mère biologique ait été réhabilitée au sein de notre famille. Maman est contente que j'aie retrouvé ma place légitime auprès des Londubat._

_Mon seul regret : mon père._

_Le professeur Rogue ne souhaite pas pour l'instant me parler. Je crois qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de mon existence. Maman est entrain de le cuisiner pour le faire réagir._

_Aujourd'hui avec Elanor, je suis allée chez les Weasley, j'ai fait la connaissance de Ginny. Tu avais raison, je l'adore. Qui ne l'aime pas ? Harry lui avait déjà parlé de moi, ainsi qu'Elanor._

_Embrasse grand-mère pour moi_

_Camille_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 juin 1998

Aujourd'hui, Draco m'a emmené chez lui. Il voulait me présenter officiellement à sa mère. Il vit avec elle dans un petit appartement de Londres.

La peur, l'espoir m'habitaient. Allait-elle m'aimer ?

La réponse fut oui. Bien sûr, elle ne m'a pas accueillie à bras ouvert et elle fut assez froide. Mais, je crois que nous pourrons l'une et l'autre se tolérer pour Draco. Et qui sait peut être qu'avec le temps nous pourrions devenir assez proche. Est-ce que j'en demande trop ?

Poudlard étant détruit, les 5ème et 7ème année vont passer leurs examens en août. Le gouvernement a mis à disposition au ministère des salles pour qu'ils puissent étudier tous les cours manquant avec les professeurs survivants de Poudlard. Draco commence ses cours de rattrapage demain. Je ne pourrais pas le voir beaucoup pendant ces deux prochains mois.

Quant aux autres étudiants, dont je fais partie, nous allons être répartis dans les écoles de magie à travers le monde. Tous les pays ont spontanément proposé d'accueillir les élèves de Poudlard en attendant que notre école soit reconstruite. Nous avons reçu un formulaire ce matin pour tout nous expliquer.

Mais ai-je assez de force pour continuer mes études ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mon avenir. Avant, j'avais plein de projets et maintenant, je me sens si lasse…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 30 juin 1998

Deux semaines que j'étudie pour passer mes ASPIC. Deux semaines que je me débats pour savoir quoi faire de ma vie. Granger est la seule du trio à être présent pour passer ses ASPIC. Une folle furieuse cette fille ! Elle a presque une année à étudier en à peine deux mois. Franchement, si elle y arrive, je lui tire mon chapeau. Mais même « mademoiselle je sais tout » ne peux réussir un challenge aussi gros !

Amelais Harper sort depuis quelques temps avec Seamus Finnigan. Une fois qu'elle aura obtenu ses ASPIC, elle veut s'installer avec lui et ils veulent monter leur entreprise.

Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Elanor, le peu que j'ai pu la voir, m'a fait prendre conscience qu'elle était entrain de dépérir. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je m'inquiéter de la voir manger autant de chocolat ?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 15 juillet 1998

AU SECOURS !

Faut que j'arrête le chocolat ! J'ai pris en moins d'un mois 5 Kg ! Je ne peux pas continuer comme cela ! Draco va finir par haïr ma silhouette ! Faut que je me reprenne en main !

Première chose arrêter le chocolat. Deuxième chose croire en mes rêves. Mes parents n'auraient pas voulu que j'abandonne tout. Il me faut croire en ces rêves. La mère de Camille a pris contact avec son amie en Italie et elle accepte de me prendre en cours du soir si je vais passer une année d'études en Italie.

Je crois donc que je vais remplir mon formulaire pour l'académie de Luppi en Italie. Mais est-ce que Draco acceptera notre séparation ?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 30 juillet 1998

Plus que deux semaines avant de passer mes ASPIC. Suis-je nerveux ? Un peu !

Au moins, je ne m'inquiète plus pour Elanor, elle a l'air d'aller mieux. Elle semble faire des projets d'avenir. J'espère qu'elle m'inclut dedans ?

Une fois que j'aurais mes ASPIC, j'ai décidé d'aller à l'université des sorciers, je souhaite étudier le droit. Je pense que cela pourrait me plaire.

Bon, je retourne étudier…

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 aout 1998

De : Frederik Robinson

A : Draco Malfoy – app 5 – 17 chemin des fées - Londres

Sujet : Rogue ou comment être traumatisé à vie !

_Mon vieux,_

_Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai découvert ce matin ? Aller je vais t'aider ! Cela concerne Rogue et une certaine dame chez qui vit ta moitié. Cela t'aide un peu ?_

_Et si je te dis que j'ai découvert des vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon et dans l'escalier. Et que certains de ces vêtements appartient à notre professeur…_

_Cela t'en bouche un coin !_

_J'ignore ce qui m'a le plus traumatisé : découvrir un caleçon à motifs à cœur accroché sur la rambarde de l'escalier ou alors le soutien-gorge pendu à la bibliothèque du salon ?_

_C'est Camille qui va être contente quand elle va apprendre la nouvelle. J'aurai envie d'être là pour voir sa tête. Lol !_

_Pour la rentrée, j'ai choisie d'aller à Durmstrang. Ginny, Jane, Elanor, Luna et Camille vont à l'académie de Luppi en Italie. Elanor m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été très heureux quand elle t'a annoncé la nouvelle. Mais il faut que tu lui laisses un peu de liberté où elle te le reprochera un jour. Dit-toi que cela est juste pour une année et elle sera de retour pour les vacances._

_Préviens-moi si tu as des nouvelles de l'histoire de Rogue !_

_Frederik_

xxxxxxxxxx

Beuglante de Camille McGall

A : Severus Rogue

**_Papa !_**

**_Comment as-tu osé me faire cela ! Me cacher que toi et maman, vous étiez ensemble ! Je suis furieuse ! Très furieuse ! Pendant que je me ronge les sangs à essayer de t'apprivoiser, toi tu t'amuses avec Yseult !_**

**_Mais je te préviens que si jamais tu lui brises le cœur, tu connaitras une mort lente et douloureuse ! Et cela n'est pas des paroles en l'air !_**

**_T'as intérêt à officialiser cela le moment venu ! Est-ce clair !_**

**_Ta fille en pétard !_**

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 25 aout 1998

Camille n'a toujours pas décoléré contre ses parents. Elle leur en vaut qu'ils aient caché leur relation. Je pense qu'ils ont essayé de la protéger. Mais ils ont récolté le contraire. Elle a hâte de partir et d'aller se terrer en Italie, loin d'eux. Mon amie me fait parfois peur ! ^^

Draco passe aujourd'hui sa dernière épreuve, il semble serein pour l'obtention de ses ASPIC. M'éloigner de lui pendant une année sera dur. Mais cela sera pour mieux nous retrouver ensuite. Je veux construire mon avenir avec lui. Draco est mon seul repère dans ce monde qui se reconstruit.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 30 aout 1998

J'ai obtenu mes ASPIC !

*_Malfoy très content de lui_ !*

Même Granger a eut les siens, j'ai tenue parole, je lui ai tiré mon chapeau….

Faut que j'arrête le jus de citrouille, je suis un peu gaie ce soir. J'essaye de passer l'absence de mon Elanor, elle est partie ce matin pour l'Italie. Moi-même demain, je commence mon année universitaire. Je sens que cette prochaine année va me réserver de bonnes surprises.


	10. La vie avant tout

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : un nouveau chapitre bien plus joyeux que le début de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre VIII : la vie avant tout**

Du : 10 septembre 1998

De : Harry Potter

A : Ginny Weasley – Académie de Luppi - Italie

Sujet : Rentrée

_Ginny,_

_Comme promis avant ton départ, je vais te raconter ma première semaine d'apprenti Auror._

_Le premier jour, j'ai rejoint à l'entrée du département de la justice Dean, Neville et Angélina. J'étais assez nerveux. Je me demandais comment les gens allaient réagir en ma présence. Je ne voulais pas être traité différemment que les autres._

_**Angélina** : Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va très bien se passer._

_En disant cela, on est entré tous les quatre dans le hall du bureau des Aurors. A notre entrée, toutes les conversations se sont arrêtées et tout le monde m'a fixé. Instinctivement, j'ai rabattu mes cheveux devant ma cicatrice. A notre passage, j'entendis les mêmes commentaires : C'est HARRY POTTER ! / C'est le survivant ! / C'est l'Elu !_

_Je me suis tourné vers Angélina._

_**Harry **: Tu disais ?_

_**Angélina **: Disons que je n'ai rien dit !_

_Puis, nous avons rejoint les autres en essayant de ne pas déclencher une émeute. Heureusement, ma journée s'est bien passé, j'ai un instructeur qui ne voit qu'en moi un jeune bleu et non le Survivant. Je suis heureux car je n'apprends plus à me défendre pour ma vie, mais simplement pour mon travail. J'aime cet esprit ! J'ai retenue en particulier une phrase de mon instructeur : « Tout le secret des armes ne consiste qu'en deux choses, à donner et à ne point recevoir»._

_Mais en fin de journée, un petit grain de sable est venu pourrir ma journée. Il se nomme John Sook. Il est américain, il se croit supérieur à tout le monde. Mais je lui ai donné une petite leçon qui j'espère lui fera comprendre qu'il faut mieux ne pas me chercher. Je pense que nous avons trouvé un nouveau cobaye pour Georges et Ron. ^^_

_Tu me manques._

_Harry_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Du : 20 septembre 1998

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Harry Potter – Le terrier – Grande- Bretagne

Sujet : Ma vie en Italie

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu me manques plus que tout. Mais, j'essaye de penser à autre chose._

_Ma vie en Italie est passionnante. Essaye d'imaginer un peu les cinq filles les plus délire de Poudlard dans la même école étrangère. Je pense que certains vont regretter d'avoir ouvert leurs portes aux anglaises. ^^_

_Voilà ce que cela donne : Camille qui n'arrête pas de grogner en maudissant ses parents, Luna toujours dans son monde, à rêvasser, complètement à coté de ses baskets. Elanor toujours aussi studieuse posant des questions toutes les 5 minutes. Et Jane qui se retient de rire à cause de mes grimaces. Notre professeur de sortilèges à finit par craquer. Nous avons tout de même eut pitié de lui et nous avons arrêté. Tout le monde nous appelle les folles de Poudlard._

_Le week end prochain, nous avons prévue d'aller visiter les musées de Rome. Camille veut voir les peintres de la renaissance. De mon côté, j'ai hâte de découvrir la ville._

_Je t'aime_

_Ta Ginny_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de l'académie de Luppi. S'il vous tombe dessus par hasard, merci de le nourrir et de le renvoyer à son destinataire.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 décembre 1998

De : Elanor Cambell

A : Draco Malfoy – app 5 – 17 chemin des fées - Londres

Sujet : Noel

_Draco,_

_Camille m'a annoncé que ses parents allaient se marier au printemps. Je suis contente pour elle. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de lui convenir. Elle n'a pas encore digéré que son père l'ai fui et qu'il se soit permis de faire ce que nous savons avec Yseult. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas finit de bouder !_

_L'amie de la mère de Camille est une professeur très stricte, mais elle m'a permis d'avoir de la métrise dans le chant. J'ai fait d'énorme progrès et j'ai de bonne chance d'avoir le niveau pour intégrer l'académie des arts à l'automne prochain._

_Les filles et moi-même seront de retour dans 5 jours. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras._

_Ton Elanor_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de l'académie de Luppi. S'il vous tombe dessus par hasard, merci de le nourrir et de le renvoyer à son destinataire.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 1er janvier 1999

Hier soir, lors du réveillon du jour de l'an, tous les étudiants des universités et des académies se sont retrouvés pour leur grande soirée annuelle. Je m'y suis rendu avec Elanor.

J'avais hâte de découvrir celui qui s'était permis de toucher à mon joujou Potter !

Un type sûr de lui a fini par entrer au bras d'une blonde platine. Tout le monde les regardait. Je me suis tourné vers Londubat, Thomas et Johnson.

**Draco** : C'est lui ?

**Angélina** : Houai !

**Elanor** : Il n'est pas terrible, je me demande bien ce que tout le monde lui trouve.

**Dean** : A part une grosse fortune, rien !

J'ai passé mon bras à la taille d'Elanor pour bien montrer ma propriété.

**Dean** : Tient ! Les voilà !

Granger, Weasley, Potter et la Weasley sont arrivés dans la salle. Mais Potter fut intercepté par l'autre. L'intrus a détaillé Ginny Weasley des pieds à la tête. Puis, l'autre s'est tourné vers Potter.

**John** : J'ai cru que tu resterais caché toute la soirée…..

**Harry** : A ta place, je me tairais, Sook.

**John** : Oh, j'ai peur !

**Ginny **: Tu devrais !

Ginny lui a montré quelque chose derrière lui. John Sook s'est retourné et il s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec moi, je lui ai fourré dans la bouche une boule en chocolat. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'ennemi de Potter s'est transformé en une espèce de Girafe / Eléphant, poussant des cris horribles.

**Draco** : A l'avenir, évite t'empiéter sur mon territoire. Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de faire des vacheries à Potter !

Ginny s'est mise à rire et on a rejoint les autres.

**Harry** : Dommage Malfoy que tu l'es fait avant moi.

Potter a sorti de sa poche un petit sachet avec une boule en chocolat. Elanor l'a pris et elle a lu.

**Elanor **: Saumon / crabe.

**Angélina** : Malfoy, je crois qu'Harry est plus sadique que toi.

**Ginny **: On peut toujours le garder en réserve.

Tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Le reste de la soirée s'est passé sans d'autres incidents.

J'avoue que j'ai passé une bonne soirée en compagnie de la bande à Potter. Je crois que je pourrais m'y faire. ^^

Quand nous sommes rentrés, Elanor et moi avons découvert l'appartement vide. Ma mère avait du passer la soirée avec le professeur Rogue et ses amis. Elanor m'a fixé d'un étrange regard. Elle m'a littéralement sauté dessus et ensuite….

*_content de lui Malfoy_*

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 1er janvier 1999

Me réveiller à l'aube pour la première fois dans les bras de Draco a été merveilleux. Je me sens si heureuse. Je crois que cela était encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous. J'avoue que cela n'était pas prémédité. Quand j'ai vu que nous avions l'appartement rien que pour nous, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de manger tout cru mon petit ami. lol !

Nous étions tout de même ensemble depuis deux ans et il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre moi. Je commençais à me demander si mon Draco ne s'était pas fait moine ? Non, point du tout, il voulait simplement attendre que je sois prête. Hier, disons plutôt ce matin, je l'étais. Plus jamais, je ne quitterais les bras de mon amant…

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 Mars 1999

De : Kingsley Shacklebot

A : Harry Potter – Bureau des Aurors – Londres

_Potter !_

_Je ne sais pas où tu es ? Mais, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié le baptême de Teddy. Tu as simplement 30 minutes de retard et que tu es le parrain. Forcément ton absence a été très vite remarquée._

_Tu as intérêt à rappliquer en vitesse, c'est moi qui te le dis !_

_Kingsley Shacklebot_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 Mars 1999

De : Gawain Robards – bureau des Aurors

A : KIngsley Slacklebot – Temple sorcier – Londres

_Désolé!_

_Nous avons enfin remis la main sur Harry. Il avait été pris dans une émeute de fans en furies. Nous lui avons immédiatement porté secours. J'espère qu'il vous arrivera en un seul morceau._

_Et encore désolé de ne pas l'avoir sauvé plus tôt !_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant du corps des Aurors. Il est Confidentiel, s'il vous parvient alors qu'il ne vous ait pas destiné, merci de le renvoyer à son expéditeur.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 11 Mars 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Neville Londubat – domaine des Londubat – Pays de Galles

_Sujet : Ne me cherche pas !_

_Je t'écris juste pour te rassurer sur ma santé mentale._

_Pour tout te dire, j'ignore vraiment ce qui s'est passé quand ces furies m'ont attaqué ! Heureusement que notre chef des Aurors et ses hommes ont rappliqué, sinon c'est en petits morceaux que j'aurais du me rendre au baptême de Teddy._

_Au final, cette histoire s'est bien terminée et je ne veux plus en entendre parler !_

_Alors comment s'est passé le mariage de Rogue ? Tu as eut la chance d'être invité… Petit Veinard !_

_Ron me demande de te dire de te lâcher et de t'éclater (je crois qu'il a commencé à goûter au vin de la cave de ses parents !)_

_A bientôt_

_Harry_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Du : 16 Mars 1999

De : Neville Londubat

A : Harry Potter – Le Terrier

Sujet : Harry, au secours !

_Oui, le mariage s'est bien passé. C'est une fois que les mariés sont partis que cela a dégénéré. J'ignorais que ma famille était cinglée à ce point. Je vais bientôt regretter les cours de potion de mon oncle qui étaient une partie de rigolade à coté du martyr que je vis ici !_

_Jure-moi ne me faire penser à ne plus jamais dire oui pour voir cette famille de malade, parenté à ma défunte mère !_

_Je crois bien que je vais peut-être commencer à écrire mon testament. On ne sait jamais…_

_Tu vas rire, mais Camille est entrain de se maudit d'avoir accepté la proposition des Mcgall de passer les vacances chez eux. Elle n'arrête pas de grogner (comme d'habitude). ^^_

_Pour Ron, dit lui que je suis assez grand et qu'il devrait plutôt se surveiller car il pourrait nous faire une surchauffe avec son vin !_

_Feu Neville Londubat_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Du : 19 Mars 1999

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Camille Rogue – quelque part – lieu inconnu

Sujet : Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

_Camille,_

_Ton père a débarqué ce matin au Terrier en nous suppliant de lui dire où tu te cachais avec Neville. Ne sachant rien de l'histoire, nous n'avons pas pu le renseigner (de toute façon, même si on le savait, on aurait rien dit)._

_Harry m'a dit que Neville lui avait écrit pour lui annoncer que votre séjour dans la famille de sa mère se passait mal. J'en conclue donc que vous avez fugué (Vous avez eu raison !)._

_Amusez-vous bien tous les deux de la part de tout le monde._

_Ton amie Ginny._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Avec « Hibou secours », vous pouvez envoyer vos hiboux à des destinataires dont vous ignorez l'adresse. Avec nous, vous êtes sur que votre courrier arrive toujours à destination.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 Mars 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Ginny Weasley – Le Terrier – Grande Bretagne

Sujet : J'espère que vous amusez comme des folles !

S_alut à toutes!_

_Là où je suis c'est pas mal. Au moins personne n'aura l'idée de venir nous chercher en Sibérie ! Neville trouve qu'il fait un peu trop froid. Mon cousin est un petit joueur !_

_Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi nous avons prit la fuite ? Et bien, Neville a décidé de renier la famille de sa mère. L'un de ses oncles a voulu me faire la peau, pour venger l'honneur d'Yseult (Je me suis demandé ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela). Neville n'y a pas été par quatre chemins, il a transformé l'oncle ingrat en crapaud. Puis lui et moi avons filé à l'Anglaise pour la Russie ! (Neville pense que c'est un mauvais jeu de mot)._

_Nous ne savons pas quand nous allons rentrer. Mais on vous promet de vous donner des nouvelles régulièrement._

_On vous embrasse tous._

_Camille à la découverte de la Russie_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**« Le sibérien Hibou », la poste hibou la plus performante de Russie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 21 Mars 1999

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Camille Rogue – Sibérie - Russie

_Ma très chère Camille,_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons décidé de vous couvrir. Par contre essayez de revenir pour la rentrée du 1er avril ! J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien dans votre igloo ? Je parie que tu es déjà entrain de parcourir les musées et que Neville est à la recherche de plantes rares._

_Il parait que je dois laisser de la place, Ron et Harry veulent laisser un message à Neville._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux biens forts._

_Ginny_

_Alors vieux, on a prit la clé des champs ? Tu as raison ! Par contre ne rentre pas trop tard car ta grand-mère s'inquiète. Surtout profite en bien petit veinard ! Et si tu rencontres une belle russe, éclate-toi !_

_Tes deux meilleurs amis : Ron Weasley et Harry Potter._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 Mars 1999

De : Neville Londubat

A : Harry Potter et Ron Weasley – le terrier – Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : Ce n'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux !

_Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai ma famille qui veut faire la peau à ma cousine !_

_J'ai fini par me faire au froid. Ce fut les trois premiers jours qui furent les plus difficiles. Ici, les gens sont très accueillant (bien plus qu'en Angleterre). Je vous conseille ce petit coin de paradis pour vos prochaines vacances. Par contre, prévoyez des vêtements très chauds._

_Je me suis lié d'amitié avec un botaniste reconnu et il serait intéressé pour que je travaille avec lui. Je vais y réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, je suis encore sous contrat avec le bureau des Aurors. Donc, cela sera pour plus tard._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir_

_Le bonhomme de neige Neville Londubat_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**« Le sibérien Hibou », la poste hibou la plus performante de Russie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 23 Mars 1999

De : Severus Rogue

A : Camille Rogue et Neville Londubat – Sibérie – Russie

Sujet : Jeunes gens, avez-vous décidé de rentrer un jour ?

_Neville, Camille,_

_Nous rentrons de notre voyage de noces et nous découvrons votre disparition. Savez-vous combien nous nous sommes inquiétés ?_

_Camille, ta mère est vraiment mortifiée de ce que ses frères ont voulu te faire. Neville, ta grand-mère réclame ton retour en menaçant la famille Mcgall de poursuite justicière. Je pense qu'elle serait capable de le faire !_

_Bon redevenons sérieux deux minutes. Les enfants, il est temps de rentrer au bercail et ceci est un ordre._

_On attend de vos nouvelles rapidement._

_Severus Rogue_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 24 Mars 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – app 5 – 17 chemin des fées - Londres - Grande Bretagne

_Nous serons de retour pour le 27. Nous avons hâte de retrouver la civilisation et surtout nous avons hâte de vous embrasser tous._

_Dés que nous arrivons en Angleterre, nous irons embrasser Grand-mère et passeront voir mon père et ma mère pour les rassurer. Puis, nous ferons un détour au Terrier pour raconter notre séjour en Sibérie. Et nous finirons par un crochet à Londres où j'ai pleins d'aventures à te raconter. ^^_

_A très bientôt_

_Camille_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Le sibérien Hibou », la poste hibou la plus performante de Russie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 28 mars 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Severus et Yseult Rogue – L'Impasse du Tisseur

_Bonjour à tous les deux,_

_Je vous écris pour vous dire que Neville et moi sommes bien rentrés à bon port. Notre séjour en Sibérie fut intéressant. Neville et moi-même y avons fait des rencontres qui pourraient nous servir pour notre future carrière !_

_Tu me promets papa et toi maman, de ne pas nous embêter avec cette histoire et ne vous inquiétez plus pour nous !_

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux de tout mon cœur._

_Votre fille Camille_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 Avril 1999

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Harry Potter – Bureau des Aurors – ministère de la magie – Londres – Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : Ils vont te démolir !

_Je te préviens Potter que cela va chauffer pour toi !_

_C'est quoi cet article dans « sorcier Match » ?_

_J'ignorais que je m'étais teinte en blonde. Et oui, c'est bien une blonde que tu es entrain d'embrasser à pleine bouche sur cette horrible photo !_

_Tu as intérêt à me donner une très bonne explication avant que mes frères te tombent dessus !_

_Ginny très en pétard_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de l'académie de Luppi. S'il vous tombe dessus par hasard, merci de le nourrir et de le renvoyer à son destinataire**.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 Avril 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Ginny Weasley – Académie de Luppi – Italie

Sujet : Trop tard !

_Désolé Ginny, mais c'est déjà fait, l'un de tes frères m'ait déjà tombé dessus ce matin ! Merlin, Je ne me souvenais plus que Ron avait une aussi bonne droite !_

_Donc ce matin, alors que je venais d'entrer dans la cuisine en sifflotant, je me suis arrêté net, tout le clan Weasley m'attendait de pied ferme. Ron s'est avancé et il m'en a mise une. Puis, il m'a collé ce torchon de « sorcier Match » sous le nez en me hurlant dans les oreilles._

_**Ron** : C'est qui cette blonde ?_

_**Harry** : Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie !_

_**Ron** : Alors que fait-elle dans tes bras ?_

_Au même moment, Hermione est rentrée dans la cuisine. Elle s'est arrêtée à l'entrée en voyant les regards de tes frères sur moi. Elle a penché la tête sur le coté pour regarder la photo du magazine._

_**Hermione** : Tient, on dirait la robe que Ginny portait lors de la soirée du réveillon du Jour de l'An. Mais Ginny n'est pas blonde._

_Un grand silence s'est installé dans la cuisine. Tout le monde essayait d'enregistrer l'information. Soudain, Ron m'a présenté ses excuses ainsi que tout le reste de ta famille. Puis, ils sont tous partis. Resté seul avec Hermione, je me suis tourné vers elle._

_**Harry** : Je crois que quelqu'un m'en veut vraiment pour avoir vendu une photo montage de moi et d'une pseudo fiancée blonde._

_**Hermione** : Mon petit doigt me dit que tu sais qui sait ?_

_**Harry** : Oui ! Et il va me le payer très cher !_

_Puis, je suis parti au ministère de la magie où ton hibou m'attendait. Là, j'ai pris un plaisir monstre à me venger avec l'aide de Neville, de Dean et d'Angélina. J'ai refait le portrait de Sook qui ne recommencera jamais plus à mon avis._

_Je t'aime et tu restes l'unique amour de ma vie._

_Harry_

_PS : Ci-joint, le résultat de ma vengeance._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hibou provenant du corps des Aurors. Il est Confidentiel, s'il vous parvient alors qu'il ne vous ait pas destiné, merci de le renvoyer à son expéditeur.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 16 Avril 1999

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Hermione Granger – Le Terrier – Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : Merci de ton soutient !

J_e trouve qu'Harry s'en est bien sorti de cette histoire. J'adore son article dans le journal du père de Luna pour démentir le « sorcier Match », surtout ce passage :_

_« J'ignore qui est cette femme, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Mais, je vais profiter de votre journal pour dire à la femme de ma vie (une rousse) que je l'aime plus que tout »_

_C'est si gentil de sa part. Tu as vu la tête de l'autre ? Une vraie tête de monstre !_

_Tient en parlant de monstre… J'espère que tu prends soin de ma mère, elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle avait un très mauvais rhume. Je t'en pris soigne-la de force s'il le faut, tu as mon autorisation._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de l'académie de Luppi. S'il vous tombe dessus par hasard, merci de le nourrir et de le renvoyer à son destinataire**.

xxxxxxxxxx


	11. La dernière larme

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le début.

Bonne lecture à tous...

* * *

**Chapitre IX : La dernière larme**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell** – 2 mai 1999

Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour en Angleterre pour une semaine. Nous allons assister aux cérémonies du souvenir. Cela fait un an que nous avons combattu les armés de Voldy et que nous les avons vaincus.

Je me suis rendu avec Draco à Poudlard. Le château a presque été reconstruit. Il manque encore toute une aile. Mais il est tel que dans mon souvenir.

On est d'abord allé à l'inauguration du mémorial du souvenir construit dans la cour intérieur. Le ministre des anciens combattants nous a fait un grand discours patriotique.

**« **Ici, il y a un an, jour pour jour, s'est déroulé un combat, celui du jour et de la nuit. L'issue de ce combat était incertaine et désespérée. Pourtant, quand le soleil se coucha sur « ce jour le plus long » de notre histoire, nous avions remporté la victoire sur le mal. Mais pour cette victoire, nous avons payé le prix le plus fort, tant de vies sacrifiées pour que nous puissions vivre aujourd'hui en paix.

Mes frères, montez-moi une famille qui n'est pas perdu un père, un fils, un frère ou encore un ami. Nous avons tous perdus ce jour-là un être qui nous était cher.

Aujourd'hui, c'est à ces hommes et à ces femmes à qui je veux rendre hommage, pour que jamais on oublie le prix de leur sacrifice. »

Le ministre a dévoilé les deux plaques qui portaient les noms de toutes les victimes (sorciers et Moldus) des deux guerres contre Voldemort. Puis nous fîmes trois minutes de silence. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Je pensais à mes parents, malgré l'amour de Draco, ils me manquaient tant.

Puis, on s'est dirigé vers la grande salle. Rien n'avait changé. Là, le ministre a commencé à remettre à tous les combattants survivants une médaille du mérite du 1er ordre de Merlin. A ce moment-là, je me suis enfuie car je ne voulais pas de cette médaille. J'espère que Draco me pardonnera de l'avoir abandonné. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de rester.

Je suis allée prendre l'air dans le parc de Poudlard, mes pas me portèrent vers la cour intérieure où se trouvait le mémorial. Camille m'y rejoignit. Elle avait un bouquet dans les mains qu'elle déposa. C'est là qu'Harry nous rejoignit à son tour.

**Camille** : ça va Harry ?

**Harry** : Je pense que cela ira mieux demain

Puis, on a entendu des bruits de pas derrière nous, on s'est retourné et Neville nous a rejoints.

**Neville** : Enfin, mes parents sont reconnus comme des victimes de guerre.

**Elanor **: C'est drôle, mais durant ces deux guerres nous auront perdu nos parents, comme si notre destinée d'héritiers de Poudlard voulait qu'on soit des Adultes pour affronter notre destin.

**Camille** : Je crois qu'ils doivent être tous fiers de nous là où ils sont. Mon seul regret sera de ne pas avoir pu connaitre ma mère.

Camille s'avança et elle caressa le nom de sa mère. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

**Camille **: Tu peux maintenant reposer en paix. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur.

**Neville** : Je parie qu'ils doivent faire la fête la haut et qu'ils doivent s'éclater.

Neville caressa à son tour le nom de ses parents qui avaient été tué dans l'attentat de Ste Mangouste où ils étaient internés. Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

**Harry** : Oui, ils doivent bien s'éclater sans nous. Ils n'ont plus à s'inquiéter pour leurs poussins qui volent aujourd'hui de leurs propres ailes. Mon seul regret sera aussi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vous connaître et de vous dire à quel point je vous aime.

Harry avait des sanglots dans la voix, il a effleuré le nom de ses parents, celui de Sirius Black et celui du professeur Lupin.

**Elanor** : Ma seule consolation, c'est que vous soyez partie ensemble. Vous qui vous aimiez tellement que je crois que vous n'auriez pas supporté d'être séparé par la mort. Vous me manquerez toujours.

J'ai posé ma main sur le nom de mes parents et de ma grand-mère. J'ai fait un faible sourire. Puis, je me suis tournée vers les trois autres.

**Elanor** : Et si on leur faussait compagnie pour se faire une petite virée ?

**Camille** : Que crois-tu que nous sommes en train de faire là ?

**Harry** : Je n'ai pas trop envie de recevoir tous les honneurs. J'ai fait acte de présence, je pense que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui et que je peux partir sans avoir honte.

**Neville** : On va aller chez ma grand-mère, c'est moi qui vous invite.

**Elanor** : Celaa marche pour moi.

**Camille** : Je vous suis.

**Harry** : Profitons-en pendant que ma moitié et Malfoy ne sont pas là.

On s'est dirigé vers prés-au-lard. Et on a transplagné tous les quatre chez la grand-mère de Neville. C'est de là que j'écris.

Tiens ! Neville nous apporte des bouteilles, je me demande bien ce qu'il veut faire avec ?

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 2 mai 1999

Journée de merde ! Elanor a disparu…

Je me suis rendu avec elle à la cérémonie à Poudlard. J'ai retrouvé Robinson et Harper, nous devions décevoir une décoration spéciale. Je n'étais pas très à l'aise.

La ministre des anciens combattants a voulu remettre à Potter une médaille de Héros national. Mais Potter ne se trouvait pas dans la salle. Pourtant, je l'avais aperçu au moment du discours du ministre. C'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'Elanor ne se tenait plus à côté de moi. J'ai essayé de la chercher dans la foule. Mais elle avait disparu. J'ai interrogé mes deux amis. Mais aucun ne l'avait vu partir.

Je suis sorti de la grande salle où se déroulait la cérémonie. Je suis allé vers le monument du souvenir où je pensais la trouver. Mais, il n'y avait personne. Je me suis approché des plaques. Là, j'ai eu la surprise de voir les deux plaques s'illuminées d'une douce lumière. Tellement surpris, que je suis resté là à lire chaque nom qui brillait sous mes yeux.

_Civils et combattants tombés lors de la 1__er__ guerre (… - 1981) _

[…]

Black Regulus (1961 - 1979)

Bones Edgar et sa famille ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

Fenwick Benjy ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

McKinnon Marlene et sa famille ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

Dearborn Caradoc ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

Prewett Gideon ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

Prewett Fabian ( -1981) Ordre du Phénix

Potter James (1959 - 1981) Ordre du Phénix

Potter Lily, née Evans (1960 - 1981) Ordre du Phénix

Rogue Kate, née Londubat (1) (1959 - 1981)

[…]

xxxxxxxxxx

_Civils et combattants tombés lors de la seconde guerre (1994 - 1998)_

Jorkins Bertha (1923 -1994) Ministère de la magie

Diggory Cédric (1977-1994) Poudlard

Bones Amélia (1958-1996) Ministère de la magie

Black Sirius (1959-1996) Ordre du Phénix

Abbot Alexia (1959 -1996) sorciére

Finch-Fletchley Samuel (1) (1955-1997) Moldu

Finch-Fletchley Barbara, née Jackson (1) (1958-1997) Moldu

Dumbledore Albus (1840-1997) Ordre du Phénix - Directeur de Poudlard

Maugrey Alastor (1945-1997) Ordre du Phénix - Auror

Tonks Ted (1955-1997) sorcier

Dobby ( -1998) Elfe libre

Cambell Eric (1) (1957-1998) Ministère de la magie - Résistant

Cambell Linéa, née O'neill (1) (1960-1998) Moldu

O'Neill Sophia, née Hamilton (1) (1932-1998) Moldu

Londubat Frank (1959-1998) Ordre du Phénix - Auror

Londubat Alice, née Mcgall (1960-1998) Ordre du Phénix - Auror

[…]

xxxxxxxxxx

Bataille de Poudlard

Chang Cho (1979-1998) AD - Ordre du Phénix

Crivey Colin (1982-1998) Poudlard

Krum Ganäella (1) (1975-1998) Ordre du Phénix

Lupin Remus (1959-1998) Ordre du Phénix

Lupin Nymphadora, née Tonks (1977-1998) Ordre du Phénix - Auror

Weasley Fred (1978-1998) Ordre du Phénix

Weasley Charlie (1972-1998) Ordre du Phénix

[…]

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2 mai 1999

De : Gawain Robards – bureau des Aurors

A : Kingsley Shacklebot – Ministère de la magie – Londres

Sujet : Chef ! Je crois que nous avons un gros problème !

_On a perdu Harry ainsi que les 3 autres (tu vois de qui je te parle). On est entrain de lancer des avis de recherches. Préviens si tu les retrouves avant nous._

_Gawain_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant du corps des Aurors. Il est Confidentiel, s'il vous parvient alors qu'il ne vous ait pas destiné, merci de le renvoyer à son expéditeur.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2 mai 1999

De : Kingsley Shacklebot

A : Harry Potter - quelque part en Grande-Bretagne

_Il y a quelqu'un ?_

_Potter, on aimerait bien savoir où toi et les trois autres avaient disparu. Le ministre des anciens combattants était furieux de ta disparition (cela on l'a bien entendu !)_

_Sortez de votre trou, tout le monde est inquiet._

_Kingsley_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**Avec « Hibou secours », vous pouvez envoyer vos hiboux à des destinataires dont vous ignorez l'adresse. Avec nous, vous êtes sûr que votre courrier arrive toujours à destination.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2 mai 1999

De : Kingsley Shacklebot

A : Bill Weasley – Le terrier

Sujet : Toujours rien !

_Désolé vieux,_

_Je n'ai toujours rien de mon côté. Je crois que nous allons devoir les déclarer perdu corps et âmes à leurs proches !_

_Essaye de calmer les nerfs de leurs familles. Moi, je me charge de les retrouver !_

_Kingsley_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2/3 mai 1999 (on sait plus quand on est !)

De : Potter, Londubat, Rogue et Cambell

A : Kingsley Shacklebot - 35 rue du dragon - Londres

Sujet : Oh ! Pauvre petit ministre ! Dommage pour lui !

_Ne nous cherche pas Shacklebot, on est mort ! Ivre !_

_Pas chercher, on n'existe plus jusqu'à ce soir, alors fichez nous la paix !_

_De t'tes façon, on s'en fiche de la gloire, on préfère la compagnie des p'tits cochons roses !_

_Adios Amigos !_

_Bébé lionceau, oiseau à plume, blaireau et serpent à lunettes_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2 mai 1999

De : Kingsley Shacklebot

A : Bill Weasley - Le terrier

_J'ai enfin de leur nouvelle !_

_Je ne sais pas où ils sont, mais ils ont l'air de bien s'éclater ! Je pense qu'il ne faut plus s'inquiéter. Les enfants rentreront d'eux même au bercail._

_Dit à ta mère de prendre un somnifère et qu'elle aura le loisir de les engueuler en première._

_Contacte-moi dés qu'ils rentrent._

_Kingsley_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 mai 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell –app 5 -17 chemin des fées - Londres

Sujet : Je jure de ne plus jamais boire de ma vie !

_Je peux te dire que quand on s'est quitté ce matin, ma gueule de bois n'était rien comparée à maintenant. En plus mon père refuse de me donner une potion. Il dit qu'ainsi je ne recommencerais pas de sitôt !_

_Je m'en fiche, je suis quand même heureuse d'avoir passé cette soirée avec Harry, Neville et toi. Il faudra qu'on recommence l'année prochaine (sans la boisson alcoolisé)._

_J'espère que Draco ne t'en a pas trop voulu de notre disparition. Depuis mon retour, moi, j'ai droit à la soupe à la grimace de mes parents !_

_Soigne bien ta gueule de bois et à très bientôt_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Camille_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 mai 1999

De : Neville Londubat

A : Harry Potter – Le terrier

Sujet : On s'est bien payer la tête du ministre !

_MDR – Quand je repense à la tête de mon grand-oncle quand il nous a trouvé dans le petit salon complètement éméché. Depuis, il explose de rire à chaque fois qu'il me voit._

_Tu sais que Jane Labella va écrire un article bien salé contre le ministre qui nous a descendus. Il faudra que tu le lises, il est trop drôle._

_J'espère que Ginny ne te force pas à dormir sur le canapé depuis notre fugue. Je sais que le retour des filles s'est bien passé, elles ont juste une bonne gueule de bois qui leur feront passer l'envie de recommencer à faire des paris avec nous ! Lol !_

_Je te laisse à bientôt pour de nouvelles virés !_

_Neville, le blaireau (Ha ! Ha !)_

xxxxxxxxxx

Article paru dans « le Chicaneur » le 4 mai 1999

**Le ministre des anciens combattants insulte publiquement « le survivant** »

Lors de la cérémonie des commémorations du « Jour le plus long », le ministre des anciens combattants a remis à ceux qui se sont battu lors de la bataille de Poudlard les médailles du mérite. Puis il a remis aux familles de ceux qui ont péri au combat une décoration à titre posthume.

Puis, le ministre a voulu remettre une décoration spéciale à « notre héros national » (Propos du ministre). Il s'est aperçut à ce moment-là, de l'absence du jeune homme. Le ministre a vu rouge et a lancé des propos que nous ne réécrirons pas pour ne pas choquer nos plus jeunes lecteurs. En gros, il nous a fait comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas venu car c'était un trouillard et un froussard.

Alors que le jeune homme était bien présent lors de la cérémonie principale. Mais qu'il s'était éclipsé pour se rendre à Godric's Hollow et se recueillir sur la tombe de sa famille.

Nous espérons que le ministre présentera rapidement ses plus plates excuses « Au Survivant ».

Jane Labella

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 mai 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell –app 5 -17 chemin des fées - Londres

Sujet : C'est de l'article !

_Alors ma grande tu t'es remise de ta cuite !_

_Moi, j'ai bien récupéré, mon père a enfin cédé pour me préparer une potion. Alors du coup j'ai plus la gueule de bois, mais j'ai la peau qui a pris une couleur violette. Je suis sur qu'il en a fait exprès !_

_Tu as vu l'article de Jane dans le journal du père de Luna, elle n'y a pas été de main morte. Je savais qu'elle ne portait pas le ministre dans son cœur. Mais à ce point là ! J'espère que le ministre survivra jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour présenter ses plus plates excuse à notre Harry._

_A dans 3 jours pour notre retour en Italie._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Camille Rogue_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 mai 1999

De : Le Ministre des anciens combattants

A : Le grand Harry Potter – Le terrier

_Cher Monsieur,_

_Je vous écris ce soir pour vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour les propos qui m'ont échappé lors de la cérémonie. Ce jour-là, j'étais à bout de nerfs. De plus j'ignorais que vous étiez présent au début et que vous êtes ensuite sortie pour vous recueillir sur le tombeau de votre illustre famille._

_J'espère que vous serez me pardonner de vous avoir blessé._

_En attende de vous revoir, je vous donne mes plus respectueuses salutations et je m'excuse encore._

_Le ministre des anciens combattants._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou confidentiel venant du ministère de la magie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 mai 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Kinsgley Shacklebot et son épouse – 35 rue du Dragon – Londres

Sujet : Il était temps !

_Ne vous inquiétez plus, j'ai enfin reçu « ses plus plates excuses » dont je m'en contre fiche complètement. Je ne me suis jamais senti visé par ses propos._

_Par contre c'est moi qui m'excuse aujourd'hui de vous avoir causé autant de problème lors de ma virée avec Neville, Elanor et Camille. Le pire c'était qu'on n'était pas loin, on était juste chez la grand-mère de Neville._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux de bon cœur._

_Harry_

* * *

**Notes de chapitre** :

(1) personnages nés de ma plume


	12. Les petites joies quotidiennes

**Blabla de leanora-potter** : merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Chapitre X : Les petites joies quotidiennes**

Du : 6 mai 1999

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – app 5 – 17 chemin des fées - Londres

Sujet : Ce n'est jamais de notre faute !

_Ginny nous en veut encore pour notre petite virée avec Harry et Neville. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne nous parlerait plus pendant au moins les 100 prochaines années à venir ! Lol !_

_Prête à repartir en Italie pour finir nos études. J'ai hâte de passer mes ASPIC et me consacrer à la peinture !_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Camille_

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 mai 1999

De : Elanor Cambell

A : Frederik Robinson – Dumstrang - Bulgarie

_J'espère que tu vas toujours aussi bien que le Week-end dernier. Moi de mon côté tout est vieux._

_Ginny est toujours furieuse contre Harry, je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré notre virée où nous nous sommes pris une bonne cuite ! Elle pense qu'Harry finira par toujours noyer ses problèmes dans l'alcool. Alors que c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Je pense qu'il va falloir demander l'aide des filles pour rassurer notre Ginny._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Elanor Cambell_

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de l'académie de Luppi. S'il vous tombe dessus par hasard, merci de le nourrir et de le renvoyer à son destinataire**.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 mai 1999

De : Frederik Robinson

A : Jane Labella – académie de Luppi - Italie

Sujet : C'est bon tout est arrangé !

_Après moult débat avec tout le monde, nous sommes tombés d'accord. Alors que Ginny et Harry s'était réconcilié depuis belle lurette sans notre aide. Donc on n'a plus à s'inquiéter de ce côté._

_Bon j'espère que tu bosses à fond des cours, faut pas que tu loupes tes ASPIC !_

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur._

_Ton Fred qui traîne sa peine en cours._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant d'un élève de Dumstrang. Confidentiel, ne peux être lu que par son destinataire.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 Mai et 26 Mai 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Ron Weasley – le terrier- Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : ma vie américaine.

_Salut Ron,_

_Je suis bien arrivé hier soir à New York, c'est une ville magnifique. Mais les gens y ont un mode de vie très diffèrent du notre (Je te parle même pas des Moldus)._

_J'ai commencé mon stage ce matin. C'est merveilleux pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis un simple anonyme parmi la foule. Kingsley a eu raison de me proposer les États-Unis pour mon stage. Ici, je suis monsieur tout le monde._

_Rassure ta mère et dit-lui que je ne manque de rien. J'espère qu'elle soigne son dernier rhume._

_Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai écrit à Ginny tout à l'heure, je posterais sa lettre en même temps que la tienne. Il ne faut pas vous en faire, je suis un grand garçon qui sait lacer ses chaussures tout seul !_

_….._

_Désolé, j'ai dû interrompe ma lettre hier soir car ma voisine avait mis le feu à sa cuisine. J'ai donc dut en catastrophe éteindre celui-ci. Ensuite, pour me remercier d'avoir sauvé sa malheureuse vie, j'ai dû accepter de dîner avec elle. Toute la soirée, j'ai eu droit à toute sa vie sentimentale de sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que cela peut être très long, surtout si cette dame vient de fêter ses 85 ans. Mrs Bryan est une vieille dame très charmante. Je crois que je vais adorer rentrer chez moi le soir !_

_MDR – Je viens de me faire adresser par une petite grand-mère Moldu dans le métro, elle m'a traité de petit voyou, alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je n'ai rien compris !_

_Au faite, n'oublie pas l'anniversaire de ta future belle-mère (sinon tu risques de te faire incendier par ta chère moitié !)_

_Si tout va bien, je serais de retour fin juin._

_Ton meilleur ami Harry._

xxxxxxxxxx

**Avec « America Hibou » votre hibou est adressé en moins de 72H à son destinataire partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 05 Juin 1999

De : Ron Weasley

A : Harry Potter – New-York – Etats-Unis

Sujet : 72h ! Mon œil !

_Salut mon vieux,_

_Ton hibou a mis une semaine pour arriver, il a du faire un détour par le pôle Nord ! Je t'en prie change de société de poste hibou, va voir un concurrent !_

_Dit-moi ta dernière lettre c'était un Roman ? Non, c'est juste pour savoir !_

_Bon, enfin tout cela pour te dire que j'ai enfin pu rassurer tout le monde sur ta santé (mentale) car tous se rongeaient les sangs pour toi. Ma mère la première, elle me demande de te remercier de t'inquiéter pour elle. Mais elle se soigne (Hermione y veille avec soin !)._

_Toi un grand garçon ? Je suis mort de rire ! Tu dois être perdu là-bas !_

_Au faite, merci de m'avoir rappelé l'anniversaire de ma future belle-mère car je l'avais complètement zappé ! Heureusement que tu restes mon pense bête. (Hé ! Je ne rigole pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie)_

_Nous attendons tous ton retour avec impatience, surtout une certaine petite sœur !_

_Ton dévoué Ron._

_PS : Tu trouveras dans le colis, un petit cadeau pour ta voisine, maman tenait vraiment à lui envoyer quelque chose ! J'espère qu'elle acceptera le présent !_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 18 juin 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Ron Weasley – Le Terrier – Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : Les tiens aussi ont du mal à arriver jusqu'à moi !

_Salut Ronald,_

_Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux de recevoir un cadeau ! Mrs Bryan, ma très charmante voisine était tellement heureuse qu'elle est restée sans voix (ce qui est très rare depuis que je la connais)._

_Pour me remercier, elle m'invite à dîner tous les soirs chez elle, sans vouloir vexer ta mère, elle cuisine super bien. Je crois que ces petits plats vont me manquer une fois de retour en Angleterre._

_Elle m'a appris qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et que si elle avait pu en avoir, elle aurait aimé qu'il me ressemble. Je me dis qu'une fois que je serais parti, elle se retrouvera à nouveau toute seule et cela me fait un peu de peine._

_Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, car je dois partir en mission. Je vais poster cette lettre au passage._

_Je vous embrasse tous très fort_

_Votre Harry_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Hibou rapidos » le meilleur service de poste hibou de toute l'Amérique.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 20 juin 1999

Je viens de passer mon dernier examen. Je pense que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie pour mes ASPIC. On verra bien quand les résultats seront là.

J'ai hâte de rentrer et de retrouver mon Draco. Il me manque et cela a été une torture de vivre loin de lui si longtemps. Mais dans moins d'une semaine, lui et moi, nous serons réunis et je vais fêter nos retrouvailles comme il se doit. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 21 juin 1999

Je viens de finir mes derniers partiels de ma première année de droit. Je suis plutôt content de moi. Je suis en voie de devenir avocat.

Père est enfin sorti de prison en début de semaine. Depuis son retour, je n'ai pas couché une seule fois à la maison. Pas envie d'assister à leurs mamours ! Mère et lui ont besoin de se retrouver et de décider de leur avenir.

Vivement qu'Elanor rentre, j'ai envie de me perdre dans ses beaux cheveux et d'apprendre les courbes de son corps…

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 Juin 1999

De : Harry Potter

A : Ginny Weasley – académie de Luppi – Italie

Sujet : Mon retour pour bientôt. ^^

_Mon amour,_

_Désolé pour ne pas t'avoir écrit plutôt. Mais j'ai vraiment un problème pour faire acheminer les hiboux vers l'Angleterre ou l'Italie._

_Bonne nouvelle, je rentre dans 2 jours. Mes supérieurs sont assez contents de moi, ils ont donc décidé de me libérer plutôt. Je pourrais donc venir te chercher le 30 à la gare._

_Un peu de tristesse de quitter Tania, ma charmante voisine. Si j'avais eu une grand-mère, j'aurais aimé qu'elle lui ressemble. Je lui ai promis de lui donner souvent de mes nouvelles._

_Désolé, je ne peux pas t'écrire un roman, il faut que je parte pour une petite mission de routine. Mais sache que je pense tout le temps à toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Harry_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Hibou rapidos » le meilleur service de poste hibou de toute l'Amérique.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 1er juillet 1999

Me voici de retour pour de bon en Angleterre. A peine arrivée chez les parents de Draco, sa mère m'a présenté officiellement à son mari comme étant la petite-amie de Draco. Le regard de Mr Malfoy était légèrement effrayant. Mais, il m'a soudain sourie et il m'a serré dans ses bras. C'était flippant !

J'aime beaucoup Draco, mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas vivre plus d'une semaine sous le même toit que son père. J'ai l'impression que dès qu'il me regard, il me reproche d'avoir changé le destin de son fils. J'avoue que c'est le cas. ^^

Draco veut que nous vivions ensemble. Mais, je lui ai expliqué par rapport à son père. Il ne l'a pas mal pris. Il va se mettre à la recherche d'un appartement que nous partagerons ensemble. J'aime les projets que nous commençons à bâtir ensemble.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 15 juillet 1999

J'ai trouvé enfin un appartement correcte non loin de mon université et de l'académie des arts. Elanor et moi devons signer le bail demain. Je suis heureux.

Je m'imagine déjà y vivre avec mon Elanor entouré de nos enfants. Je sais que je vois très loin. Mais savoir que mon père a accepté une sang mêlé dans sa famille, me fait comprendre que je peux croire à un avenir avec mon Elanor. Rien ni personne maintenant ne pourra nous séparer !


	13. Le choix d'Elanor

Blabla de leanora-potter : avec une petite journée d'avance, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. merci de m'avoir suivis jusqu'à ce nouveau chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Chronologie de chapitre : d'aout à décembre 1999**

* * *

**Chapitre XII : Le choix d'Elanor**

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 9 aout 1999

Demain, je vais passer une visite médicale avant de pouvoir faire valider mon dossier d'inscription à l'académie des arts. Camille doit aussi la passer, même si cela la fait enrager que notre avenir dépende d'un petit bout de papier. J'avoue que cela m'embête aussi un peu. Mais, je suis confiante. Mon bonheur est complet tant que je suis avec l'homme que j'aime. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 aout 1999

De : Rodney Cameron

A : Marcus McKay

Cher confère,

Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vous joins une copie du compte rendu de la visite médicale de Miss Cambell et de Miss Rogue. Je viens de faire valider leurs dossiers d'inscription à l'académie des arts.

J'ai tout de même découvert que Miss Cambell a une anomalie. Je l'ai prévenue personnellement ce soir. Rien qui ne l'empêche de poursuivre une carrière, mais cela sera problématique pour sa vie personnelle.

Cordialement

Médicomage Rodney Cameron

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 11 aout 1999

Je suis dans un abîme sans fond ! Que dois-je faire ?

Hier, j'ai donc passé ma visite médicale avant que mon inscription soit validée. Le soir, le médicomage m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Là, il m'a annoncé la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arriver. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. Mes ovaires sont atrophiés.

Au début, je n'ai pas voulu le croire. Mais, il m'a mis sous les yeux mon écographie. La preuve sous mes yeux me fit comprendre que jamais je n'aurais le droit d'être mère. Je ne comprenais pas comment les médecins moldus, que j'avais pu consulter dans mon enfance, soient passés à côté de cela ? Le médicomage m'a rassuré que cela ne m'empêcherait pas mon entrée à l'académie des arts. Mais cet homme ne comprenait-il pas que je me foutais bien en cet instant de mon avenir professionnel ?!

Je ne pensais qu'à Draco. Que pouvais-je lui offrir ? Rien ! Lui qui voulait des enfants, je ne pourrais jamais lui en donner. Si un jour on se marie, je ne lui apporterai rien, ni gloire, ni fortune et un ventre stérile.

Mon monde s'était effondré en quelques minutes. J'ai quitté le bureau du médicomage et je suis allée chez Camille. Ensemble, nous essayons de trouver une solution. Mais je n'en vois pour l'instant qu'une seule !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 15 aout 1999

Elle est partie ! Elle m'a lâchement abandonné avec juste cette phrase : «_ Je dois me consacrer à ma carrière »_ et elle est partie sans même un regard vers moi.

Elle ne peut pas me faire cela ! Elle ne peut pas me lâcher comme une vielle chaussette qu'on ne voudrait plus ! Si je suis l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à elle. Que vaudra ma vie sans elle ?

J'espère me réveiller de ce cauchemar et la trouver à mes cotés. Mais la dure réalité est là…

Elle est partie !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 20 aout 1999

Je suis partie. Il n'avait aucun avenir avec moi. Partir, lui briser le cœur a été la seule solution à mes yeux. Je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps pour surmonter ce que je lui ai fait. Mais, il y arrivera et il en aimera une autre qui lui apportera une fortune et des enfants. Moi, je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Je sais que j'ai été cruelle, mais il me remerciera un jour.

Une fois que j'ai eu pris ma décision de le quitter, j'ai fait ma malle. J'ai fais mes adieux à Draco, froidement sans aucune émotion. Je ne devais pas craquer où je n'aurai pas eu la force de le quitter. Et je suis allée me réfugier auprès de Camille.

Le lendemain, j'ai fait transférer nos dossiers à l'académie de Rome. Camille voulait venir avec moi en Italie, elle voulait s'éloigner de ses parents et voler de ses propres ailes. S'expatrier en Italie où nous avions déjà des connaissances, nous sembla une bonne idée à l'une comme à l'autre.

Nous sommes actuellement dans l'avion qui nous emmène en Italie, vers une nouvelle vie. Mais une chose est sur, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Il saura mon unique amour. J'essayerai de l'oublier en me jetant à cœur perdu dans mes études. Je deviendrai une célèbre Soprano d'opéra. C'est cela mon avenir et je dois m'y tenir, si je ne veux pas m'effondrer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 29 aout 1999

De : Jane Labella

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome - Italie

Sujet : êtes-vous devenues folles ?

Les filles,

Pourquoi ce départ précipité vers l'Italie ? Je pensais que vous alliez faire vos études en Angleterre ? Elanor s'est-il passé quelque chose avec Malfoy ? Celui-ci est redevenu aussi horrible qu'avant la guerre.

Camille ton père ne décolère pas que tu sois partie sans rien lui dire. Il m'a menacé ainsi que Frederik pour que nous lui dissions où tu étais passé. Mais nous avons tenus bon.

Ginny pense qu'il a du se passer quelques choses, mais qu'une fois de plus vous avez décidé de faire bande à part. Ce n'est pas cool ! Je vous déteste !

Demain, c'est la signature pour le rachat du journal du père de Luna. J'ai hâte d'avoir l'acte de propriété dans ma main. Je vais être la meilleure journaliste de tout le pays. Je vais être une star comme Ginny et vous!

Je vous embrasse (même si vous ne le méritez pas)

Jane Labella, futur propriétaire du « quotidien des sorciers »

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 septembre 1999

De : Elanor Cambell

A : Ginny Weasley – Le Terrier – Grande-Bretagne

J'espère que ton installation dans ton club s'est bien passée.

Ma rentrée s'est déroulée parfaitement comme un chaudron bien huilé. Si tu savais comme j'adore l'atmosphère qui se dégage de ces murs, la musique y est tellement magique, comme un vent léger qui transporte l'âme au paradis. Je me sens comme chez moi.

Camille est aux anges, elle ne parle que de peinture dès qu'elle rentre de ses cours. Son professeur d'art magique dit qu'elle ira loin dans son art, qu'elle a un grand don en peinture et en dessin qui pourraient la conduire vers une grande carrière d'artiste peindre. Cela fait rêver !

Je crois qu'elle est encore plus passionné que je le suis !

Bon, je vais te laisser pour retourner à mes gammes et à mon solfège.

Je t'embrasse.

Elanor Cambell

PS : Un jour peut être aurais-je le courage de tout te révéler.

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Roma Hibou » pour mieux vous servir partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 Octobre 1999

De : Jane Labella

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue - Rome - Italie

Bonjour à toutes les deux,

J'ai été heureuse de vous revoir ce Week-end, ainsi que Ginny et Luna. Je n'avais pas soufflé ainsi depuis que j'ai repris le journal du père de Luna pour qu'il devienne « le quotidien des sorciers ». Cela faisait presque 2 mois que je n'avais pas pris de jour de repos. Mais j'adore tellement mon travail que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans. Mes employés me nomment « la bourreau du quotidien ». Cela me fait bien rire !

Tient en parlant de cela, vous ne devinerez jamais sur qui je suis tombé tout à l'heure en sortant de mon bureau.

Attendez, je vais vous raconter :

Donc, je sors de mon bureau et je tombe nez à nez avec Rita Skeeker, j'essaye de l'éviter. Mais elle me barre la route.

**Jane **: Oui ?

**Rita** : Je vous ai envoyé une lettre de motivation ainsi d'un CV. Mais, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné de réponse depuis deux mois.

**Jane **: Je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas besoin de personnel pour l'instant.

**Rita** : Vous savez qui je suis ? Je suis la célèbre Rita Skeeter. Si votre journal marche aussi bien, c'est grâce à mon célèbre interview du célèbre Harry Potter !

**Jane **: Cela fait un peu trop de célèbre.

**Rita** : …

**Jane **: Madame, je vais êtes directe. Mais, vous n'intéressez pas notre journal.

**Rita** : Pourquoi ?

**Jane **: Vous n'avez pas le profil des chroniqueurs de notre quotidien et de toute façon nos équipes sont au complet.

**Rita** : Allez faite un petit geste ! N'importe quel travail !

J'ai fini par lancer à ma secrétaire de la diriger vers le service du personnel.

**Rita** : Merci, Merci !

**Jane **: Mon bon cœur finira par me perdre un jour.

Je suis sur que vous vous demandez où j'ai bien pu la mettre ? Et bien, je l'ai mise aux courriers ! Ha ! Ha !

Bon, je vais vous laisser pour me rendre à une réunion avec mon personnel.

Je vous embrasse et je vous dis au 31 pour votre anniversaire. Croyez-vous que Luna pourra être des nôtres ?

Jane

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 31 Octobre 1999

De : Mr et Mrs Severus Rogue

A : Camille Rogue et Elanor Cambell – rue des Gobelins – Rome - Italie

Un joyeux anniversaire, que cette journée reste dans votre mémoire, avec que de très bons souvenirs.

Yseult et Severus

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 31 octobre 1999

Ginny, Jane et Luna viennent de débarquer chez nous. Elles sont entrain de pousser les meubles et d'installer les coussins au sol pour que nous puissions fêter notre anniversaire comme il se doit !

Je pensais vraiment qu'avec le temps j'arriverai à l'oublier. Mais le temps n'a rien effacé. Il est en moi quoi que j'essaye de faire. Il me manque. Je dois être forte. Je porterai cet amour impossible comme une croix, un fardeau. Cela sera ma punition pour n'avoir rien dit et de lui avoir brisé le cœur.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 décembre 1999

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Jane Labella – Bath

Sujet : Une nouvelle !

Devine quoi ?

Bill et Fleur vont avoir un bébé. Je vais être Tata ! Ce n'est pas un merveilleux cadeau de noël ? Ma mère est en sanglot depuis qu'elle sait la bonne nouvelle.

Georges a même fait un jeu de mot, le premier depuis… depuis… Depuis ce jour-là. Ron dit qu'il commence à aller mieux et qu'il s'est remis au travail. Je sais qu'il ne se remettra jamais de la mort de Fred. Mais je voudrai qu'il puisse continuer de vivre pour lui.

Ginny


	14. Un Regard vers l'avenir

**Blabla de leanora-Potter** : Merci encore de m'avoir suivis jusqu'à ce nouveau chapitre. Vous pouvez me laisser des review si le cœur vous en dit. ^^

**Chronologie du chapitre : de 1er janvier au 19 septembre 2000**

* * *

**Chapitre XIII : Un regard vers l'avenir**

Du : 1er janvier 2000

De : Camille Rogue et Elanor Cambell

A : Mr et Mrs Severus Rogue – Poudlard - Angleterre

Bonne et heureuse et année à vous deux en espérant qu'elle vous apportera joie et Bonheur.

Camille et Elanor

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Roma Hibou » pour mieux vous servir partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 1er janvier 2000

De : Neville Londubat

A : Camille Rogue et Elanor Cambell – rue des Gobelins – Rome - Italie

Je vous souhaite à toutes les deux une très bonne année de la Russie où je m'amuse comme un fou.

Salutation de la Sibérie

Neville Londubat

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Le sibérien Hibou », la poste hibou la plus performante de Russie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Vous êtes sur le forum des Joyeux frères Weasley.**

Veuillez vous identifier :

Pseudo : W §W

Mot de passe : *****

Bienvenus aux frères et sœur Weasley.

**W §W** vient de se connecter.

**W §W **: Toujours aussi bien poli, j'adore la technologie moldu !

**Gallion1** vient de se connecter.

**Gallion1 **: Salut les frangins ! J'ai pu voir que vos affaires vont toujours aussi bien.

**W §W **: On suit cela de prés.

**Futur_ministre** vient de se connecter.

**Futur_ministre : **Je parie qu'on va encore attendre trois plomb les mêmes.

**Gallion1 **: ^^

**W §W : **Comment se porte Fleur ?

**Gallion1 **: Elle est radieuse.

**Vif_d'or** vient de se connecter.

**Futur_ministre **: Tu es une fois de plus en retard Harry !

**Vif_d'or : **Pardonne moi de travailler Percy !

**W §W : **Percy évite de le chercher ! Harry s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin.

**Vif_d'or : **La faute à qui ? Je me demande au final si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter de vivre avec toi en colocation.

**Gallion1 **: Je t'avais prévenue Harry !

**Harpie-lys** vient de se connecter.

**Harpie-lys** : Désolé mon entrainement a duré plus longtemps que prévue et ensuite j'ai mis trois heures à trouver un cyber café moldu. Pourquoi nous n'avons pas cette merveille à mon club ?

**Gallion1 **: Tu le sais très bien à cause de la magie !

**Harpie-lys** : Merci pour l'info Bill ! Comment va maman ? A-t-elle survécu à la visite de la tante ?

**W §W **se brosse de la nouvelle.

**Futur_ministre **: Georges et Ron un peu de respect aux membres de notre famille !

**W §W **: Nous avons du respect sauf pour la tante Muriel qui est un fléau à elle toute seule.

**Vif_d'or : **Ginny as-tu eu dernièrement des nouvelles de Camille et d'Elanor ?

**Harpie-lys** : Pas depuis plusieurs semaines, je sais qu'elles sont en partiels fin janvier et début février. Elles ne doivent pas avoir le temps de nous écrire. Pourquoi ?

**Vif_d'or : **Pour rien.

**W §W **: Menteur !

**Vif_d'or : **Ron ferme la !

**W §W **: C'est Georges qui est au clavier, je ne fais que répéter ce que dis Ron au dessus de mon épaule.

**Futur_ministre **: Je crois qu'il devrait s'abstenir de ses commentaires.

**W §W **: Et toi des tiens !

**Gallion1 **: 1 partout ^^

**Vif_d'or : **Heureusement que votre mère n'est pas là. ^^

**W §W **: C'est pour cela qu'on en profite. ^^

**Gallion1 **: Bon, ma pause est finie, je vais retourner bosser.

**W §W **: A dimanche.

**Gallion1 **vient de se déconnecter.

**Futur_ministre **: Moi, aussi je vais retourner travailler. A dimanche.

**Futur_ministre **vient de se déconnecter.

**Harpie-lys** : Flute j'ai oublié de le vanner pour sa nouvelle petite amie !

**W §W **: Perceval a une petite amie ?

**Harpie-lys** : Je vous croyais au courant ?

**W §W **: A-t-on l'air au courant !

**Harpie-lys** : Vous l'êtes maintenant. Elle se nomme Audrey. Je n'en sais pas plus désolé.

**W §W **: T'inquiète on va chercher de notre coté et on va le cuisiner dimanche.

**W §W **se marre rien que d'y penser.

**Harpie-lys** : Faut que j'y aille, je n'avais que 30 minutes de pause avant de retourner à l'entrainement. Kiss, à dimanche.

**Harpie-lys** vient de se déconnecter.

**Vif_d'or : **J'ai encore un rapport à rédiger et ensuite je dois passer voir Neville chez sa grand-mère. A dimanche.

**W §W **: Pas de problème, passe le bonjour à Neville et à sa grand-mère de notre part.

**Vif_d'or **: Je ne mangerais pas la commission ^^

Les joyeux frères Weasley vous remercie de votre visite

Vous venez de vous déconnecter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 février 2000

De : Severus Rogue

A : Camille Rogue – Rue des Gobelin – Rome – Italie

Sujet : Une bonne nouvelle

Camille,

Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une très grande nouvelle. Tu vas être grande sœur. Yseult me l'a annoncé ce soir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. J'espère que tu partageras notre bonheur.

Je t'embrasse

Ton père.

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 5 février 2000

De : Camille Rogue

A : Neville Londubat – Domaine des Londubat – Pays de galles – Grande-Bretagne

Sujet : Un grand hourra !

Enfin, ils se sont décidés à avoir leur bébé ! Yseult a du t'écrire pour t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Rapplique chez mon père, on va fêter cela comme il se doit. J'embarque Elanor qu'elle le veuille ou pas !

Foi de Rogue !

Camille Rogue

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Roma Hibou » pour mieux vous servir partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 6 février 2000

De : Elanor Cambell

A : Ginny Weasley – Le Terrier – Grande Bretagne

Sujet : Si tu savais toute l'histoire ma vieille !

Ginny,

On peut dire que Neville et Camille ont fêté comme il se doit l'annonce du futur bébé. J'ai dû ramener Neville chez lui à l'aube, plein comme un tonneau de bièrebeurre. Il me parlait de petit éléphant rose qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre et de la faire tomber. J'ai du le coucher avant que sa grand-mère ne le voit dans cet état.

Ce matin, Camille était à peu près dans le même état, elle qui ne boit jamais d'alcool, elle a bu plus que de raison.

Bon, je suis quand même heureuse pour notre ancien prof.

Je t'embrasse

Ton amie Elanor

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Roma Hibou » pour mieux vous servir partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 février 2000

De : Harry Potter

A : Frederik Robinson – Bureau des Aurors

Sujet : Malfoy

J'aimerai savoir depuis quand Malfoy passe son temps dans les bars mal famés de l'allée des Embrumes ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause d'Elanor ?

Franchement, cela fait 5 mois qu'elle est partie. Il faut qu'il passe à autre chose ! Si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui vais lui remuer son petit derrière ! Préviens-le bien que si je me déplace cela va lui faire bizarre !

Potter

xxxxxxxxxx

**Hibou provenant du corps des Aurors. Il est Confidentiel, s'il vous parvient alors qu'il ne vous ai pas destiné, merci de le renvoyer à son expéditeur.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 12 février 2000

De : Amelais Harper

A : Seamus Finnigan

Sujet : ce soir

Mon chéri,

Ne m'attend pas ce soir, je dois passer avec Robinson et Potter chez Malfoy. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'en aurai.

Je t'embrasse

Amelais

PS : Ton repas est prêt dans le frigo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 3 mai 2000

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome – Italie

Sujet : Merlin quelle journée de folie hier !

Hier, Harry a débarqué à mon club pour venir me chercher, Fleur était en train d'accoucher !

Nous sommes donc partis en catastrophe pour la clinique des trois cigognes. Une fois sur place, on a retrouvé le reste de la famille dans la salle d'attente. Pendant que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle (je venais de faire un 100 mètres pour arriver à temps), Harry lui était aussi frais qu'une fleur.

**Ron** : Vous avez failli arriver en retard ! Harry, Fleur t'aurait tué si taty Ginny n'avait pas là pour accueillir le bébé.

**Harry** : On est arrivé à l'heure !

**Georges** : Mais il est frais comme une rose alors que Ginny va éclater.

**Harry** : L'avantage de mes entraînements d'Auror.

**Ginny **: Ce qui veut dire que mes entrainements…

Au même moment, Bill est arrivé dans la salle. Il a pris ma mère dans ses bras prés à l'étouffer.

**Bill** : C'est une petite fille, si vous saviez comme elle est belle !

**Hermione** : Son nom ?

**Bill** : On l'a appelée Victoire Gabrielle Weasley.

Pendant ce temps là, Maman essayait de se dégager de l'emprise de Bill qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'il allait la tuer.

**Percy** : Bill, il faudrait peut-être que tu lâches maman avant qu'elle ne meure asphyxiée.

Bill a lâché maman sans s'en rendre compte. Harry à juste eut le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre.

**Ginny **: C'est la première fois que je le vois comme cela.

**Arthur** : Il me rappelle étrangement moi à sa propre naissance.

**Ron** : Ha ! Bon !

**Molly** : Sauf que votre père était tombé dans les pommes tellement il était fou de bonheur.

**Hermione** : Cela doit être de famille.

Au même moment, Bill tombait dans les pommes, rattrapé de justesse par Georges et Ron. Un vrai délire dans la salle d'attente.

J'espère que tout va bien de votre côté.

Je vous embrasse

Votre amie Ginny.

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 4 mai 2000

De : Mr et Mrs Weasley Bill

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome - Italie

Bill et Fleur ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille **Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**, née le **2 mai 2000 à 11H35** à la maternité des 3 Cigognes.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Imprimerie Weasley et compagnie, rue de Travers, Londres.**

**Carte de vœux, invitation de mariage, de baptême, faire-part de naissance ou de décès.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 10 mai 2000

De : Tania Bryan

A : Harry Potter – Le Terrier – Grande -Bretagne

Mon cher Harry,

C'est toujours avec plaisir que j'aime lire tes lettres. Ta vie à l'air tellement bien plus intéressante que celle que j'ai vécu dans ma jeunesse.

Voici, un petit cadeau pour la petite de Bill et Fleur, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais cela me fait tellement plaisir de me dire que j'ai une petite place dans le cœur de ta famille.

Je t'attends avec impatience pour tes prochains stages ici à New York.

Avec toutes mes amitiés à la famille Weasley

Tania Bryan

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Hibou rapidos » le meilleur service de poste hibou de toute l'Amérique.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Vous êtes sur le forum des Amazones et compagnie.**

**Amy** vient de se connecter

**Amy** : Hé ! Ho ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

**Amy **: Vous êtes tous en train de bûcher vos cours ?

**Branchiflore** vient de se connecter.

**Amy** : J'ai crue que tu m'avais oublié !

**Branchiflore **: Non j'étais simplement en train d'essayer de rédiger ma lettre de démission et toi ?

**Amy** : Je bûche, je bûche, je ronfle ! Attends ! Tu veux démissionner ?

**Branchiflore **: Ha ! Ha ! Oui, j'ai longuement réfléchie et je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour être auror. Moi, mon truc c'est les plantes.

**Neige** vient de se connecter

**Amy** : Elanor où es-tu ?

**Neige** : Je suis bloqué à Venise avec Miss Carlotta, ma prof de chant, à cause d'une grève des agents de cheminés. J'ai réussie à trouver un cyber café.

**Branchiflore **: Comment s'est passé ton audition ?

**Neige** : On verra bien. Mais disons qu'au final si je ne l'ai pas, je serai plutôt contente.

**Amy** : Si horrible que cela ?

**Neige** : Sans commentaire !

**La_folle, Harpie-lys, Labelle, ** **grand_justicier**, viennent de se connecter.

**Amy** : C'est toujours les mêmes qui sont en retard ! ^^

**La_folle** : Va trouver un ordinateur Moldu dans le coin en quelques minutes !

**Harpie-lys** : Moi, j'ai de la chance qu'Harry ait finit par en faire installer un chez lui dans une pièce couper de la magie. Sinon, je passerais ma vie à courir les cyber-café de Londres.

**grand_justicier** : Vive le ministère qui mettent à notre disposition le net.

**Labelle** : Je vois que vous allez tous bien ?

**Amy** : Cela peut aller avec les examens qui approchent trop vite à mon goût.

**Neige** : D'accord avec toi ! Il y en a qui ont de la chance d'avoir arrêté !

**grand_justicier** : Suivez mon regard.

**La_folle **: Pas du tout visé !

**Labelle** : Mais heu !

**Amy** : Tu es dans ton bureau là ?

**Labelle** : Oui, je fais semblant de travailler, ma nouvelle secrétaire jette souvent des coups d'œil vers mon bureau.

**Neige**: Si elle est trop curieuse, vire-la !

**grand_justicier** : Encore, cela fera la 5ème en l'espace de 3 mois. Rassure-moi, Jane tu ne vas pas la virer ?

**Labelle** : Je me tâte pour savoir ce que ma conscience et moi allons décider.

**grand_justicier** : J'abdique ! Oh faite, Ginny as-tu des nouvelles d'Harry ?

**Harpie-lys** : Oui, il adore toujours autant vivre à New York chez Tania. Il dit qu'il peut être lui même là bas, sans qu'une folle lui saute dessus toutes les deux minutes.

**Neige**: Il faut que je vous laisse, ma prof vient de me dire que nous partons par bus.

**Harpie-lys** : Charmant voyage !

**La_folle **: On me demande…

**Amy** : Amuse-toi bien. Bon, je vais vous laisser aussi pour retourner bûcher mes cours.

**Harpie-lys** : Kiss +

**La_folle, Neige, Amy** viennent de se déconnecter.

**Labelle** : Je dois aller mettre mon nez dans mon personnel. Ma nouvelle secrétaire vient de renverser mon café sur la nouvelle moquette de mon bureau. Sa va barder !

**grand_justicier** : Ne soit pas trop dure avec elle…

**Harpie-lys** : Frederik, tu prêches dans le vide. Je vous laisse aussi, je suis attendu sur le terrain.

**Harpie-lys** , **Labelle** viennent de se déconnecter.

**grand_justicier** : Bon, on n'est plus d'entre hommes.

**Branchiflore **: Pour une fois, on ne va pas s'en plaindre ! ^^ Pas trop dure ton stage ?

**grand_justicier** : Tu vas rire, mais il y a mon tuteur qui me fait des avances !

**Branchiflore **: De quoi tu te plains si c'est une belle femme !

**grand_justicier** : Non, justement, c'est un homme ! :-(

**Branchiflore **: Oh !

**grand_justicier** : Pas du tout mon type, je préfère ma Jane ^_^

**Branchiflore **: Il n'y a pas photo.

**grand_justicier** : Surtout pas un mot de cette histoire à Jane, elle n'est pas au courant et je ne veut rien lui dire.

**Branchiflore **: Tu peux compter sur moi, je ne dirais rien !

**grand_justicier** : Merci Neville…

**Branchiflore **: Désolé, mais je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je finisse ma lettre de démission avant la fin de journée ^^

**grand_justicier** : Et bien bon courage. ;-)

**Branchiflore **: Toi aussi avec ton tuteur

**grand_justicier** : Ha ! ha !

Fin du forum des Amazones et compagnie

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 aout 2000

De : Neville Londubat

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome – Italie

CC : Ginny Weasley -

Sujet : C'est la quille !

Salut les filles,

Après deux années de bons et loyaux services dans les rangs des aurors, je me fais la malle !

Mon tour du monde commence ce matin avec pour seul bagage mon sac à dos et une encyclopédie botanique.

Ne soyez pas triste, je ferais de temps en temps des petits retours au bercail. ^^

Amitiés

Neville en vadrouille

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 22 aout 2000

De : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue

A : Neville Londubat – quelque part

Cc : Ginny Weasley

Sujet : Eclate-toi !

Et qu'en pense grand-mère ?

La connaissant un peu, elle a dû hurler à tout vent ?

Bon voyage

Camille (et Elanor)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Avec « Hibou secours », vous pouvez envoyer vos hiboux à des destinataires dont vous ignorez l'adresse. Avec nous, vous êtes sûr que votre courrier arrive toujours à destination.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 25 aout 2000

De : Neville Londubat

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome – Italie

Cc : Ginny Weasley -

Sujet : Je n'y manquerais pas ! ^^

Tu penses bien que je l'ai prévenue que par hibou. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me reproche d'avoir plaqué une carrière d'Auror pour devenir aventurier. J'ai un instinct de survie encore très développé ! Lol !

Je vous promets de passer vous voir si jamais je passe par l'Italie.

Neville de Sibérie ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Le sibérien Hibou », la poste hibou la plus performante de Russie.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 septembre 2000

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome - Italie

Sujet : La naissance de mon frère ^^

Kikou,

Voici le récit de tout ce qui s'est passé hier.

Cela faisait une journée que je venais de m'installer chez mes parents et j'assistais déjà à leur petites disputes quotidiennes.

**Severus** : Yseult, je t'en prie ralenti le rythme, tu vas te rendre malade et le bébé avec !

**Yseult** : Ecoute, je suis une femme qui a horreur qu'on la dorlote. Alors maintenant, tu prends ton sac de devoirs et tu as intérêt à courir si tu veux être à l'heure à ton premier cours…

Mon père a regardé l'heure, a couru dans son bureau, a attrapé au vol son sac, fit tomber ses parchemins, jura en les fourrant en vrac dans son sac, attrapa le café que maman lui avait fait, le bu d'un trait en se brulant, puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Maman l'a regardé partir par la fenêtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée et Papa entra en coup de vent pour embrasser ma mère.

**Severus** : Je suis en retard !

Puis, il disparut de nouveau comme une tornade.

**Yseult** : Il ne changera jamais…

Mais juste après le départ de mon père, Yseult a commencé à ressentir les premières douleurs. Je l'ai immédiatement conduite à la clinique des 3 cigognes. J'ai envoyé un hibou à Poudlard pour qu'il nous envoie très rapidement le professeur Rogue. C'est là que mon père complétement paniqué a débarqué. Il a fallu que maman le rassure pour qu'il se calme.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, Yseult a mis au monde un très beau garçon avec des petits cheveux noirs et des yeux noisette. L'infirmière me l'a mis dans les bras et je suis sortie le présenter à Neville. Notre ami était très heureux pour mes parents. Grand-mère était aussi présente. Elle a regardé mon petit frère et elle lui a fait un sourire (où était donc passé ma diabolique grand-mère ?).

Je rentre en fin de semaine

Camille

xxxxxxxxxx

**« Roma Hibou » pour mieux vous servir partout dans le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 Septembre 2000

De : Mr et Mrs Severus Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome - Italie

Severus et Yseult Rogue ont le bonheur de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fils **Guillaume Neville Rogue**, né le **19 Septembre 2000** à 16H45 à la clinique des trois cigognes à Londres.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Imprimerie Weasley et compagnie, rue de travers, Londres.**

**carte de vœux, invitation de mariage, de baptême, faire-part de naissance ou de décès.**

xxxxxxxxxx


	15. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

**Blabla de Leanora-Potte**r : Merci à tout ceux qui sont passés me lire ou qui continuent à me suivre.

**Chronologie du chapitre : de mars 2001 à décembre 2003**

* * *

**Chapitre XIV : Pour le meilleur et Pour le pire**

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 10 mars 2001

Aujourd'hui, j'ai croisé Potter. Il avait l'air plutôt en forme. Il m'a annoncé que Weasley et Granger venaient de se fiancer. Franchement avec son intelligence, Granger aurait pu trouver un meilleur parti ! Mais bon ! Si elle se satisfait de Weasley ! Pourquoi pas ?

Je passe dans 3 mois mes examens de fin d'étude. Tellement plongé dans mes études que je n'ai pas vu passer les deux dernières années. Disons que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour l'oublier. Mais quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours quelques choses qui ramènent mes pensées vers elle. M'a-t-elle complétement oublié ? Moi, je n'ai pas encore réussi ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Je l'aime tant, Elle aura toujours sa place dans mon cœur et cela à jamais…

xxxxxxxxxx

**INVITATION**

Mr et Mrs Weasley Arthur

Mr et Mrs Granger John

Vous invitent au mariage de leurs enfants :

Ronald Bilius Weasley et Hermione Jane Granger

Qui se déroulera le 15 Août 2001 à l'église de Chawton.

Vous serez convié au repas qui se tiendra dans les jardins de la demeure des Granger.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Imprimerie Weasley et compagnie, rue de travers, Londres.**

**carte de vœux, invitation de mariage, de baptême, faire-part de naissance ou de décès.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 février 2002

De : Jane Labella

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome - Italie

Salut à toi mon amie,

Si tu savais le week-end de rêve que je viens de passer avec Frederik, c'était magnifique. Il s'est enfin décidé à me demander en mariage. Il était tant ! J'ai cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais.

Il faudra qu'on se voie avec les filles pour que je vous montre la merveille qu'il a passé à mon doigt.

Je suis tellement heureuse.

Bon, on se recontacte par hibou et on se fait une bouffe ! (1)

Jane l'Heureuse.

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 2 juin 2002

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome - Italie

Sujet : Le mariage de Percy ^^

Très chère Elanor,

Franchement, tu as loupé un mariage super classe ! ^^

En Voici un petit résumé :

Ce fut un grand mariage avec tout le gratin des nobles familles de sorcier, avec tous les grands hommes et femmes politiques du monde sorcier Anglais. A se demander ce qu'ils pourront bien apporter au frère de Ginny. Mais c'est vrai que Percy Weasley a de très grandes ambitions, comme devenir peut être un jour le premier ministre des sorciers.

Après la cérémonie, il y a eu le repas. Puis un bal. C'est à ce moment-là que je suis sortie prendre l'air. J'y ai retrouvé une partie de la fratrie Weasley, ainsi que leurs épouses en compagnie d'Harry et de Neville.

**Ron** : Ils étaient vraiment obligés d'inviter autant de célébrités ?

**Ginny **: Tu connais Percy ! C'est l'image qui compte avant tout.

**Ron **: Oui ! Mais en attendant, je ne sais plus où poser mes pieds.

**Hermione** : Et bien ! Tu n'as qu'à rester assit bien sagement.

**Ron** : Harry, tu crois qu'on peut leur fausser compagnie ?

**Harry** : On peut toujours essayer, mais je ne crois pas que ta mère ne nous le pardonnerait.

**Neville** : Il y a que du beau monde à ce mariage.

**Bill **: Tu parles ! On n'en connaît même pas la moitié.

**George** : On a même dû jurer à Percy qu'on ne tenterait rien aujourd'hui.

**Ron** : Et on se tient à carreau.

**Harry** : On a pu voir cela !

**Ginny** : Il y a tout simplement la menace de maman qui plane sur vos têtes.

**George** : Tu es gentille de nous rappeler que maman nous a confisqué nos baguettes.

**Bill** : Je me demande bien comment elle a fait ?

**George** : Nous aussi !

C'est là que j'ai annoncé que j'allais prendre la poudre d'escampette et que Neville m'a supplier de l'emmener. Tu me connais, je suis solidaire de ma famille.

Sous le regard complice de Ginny et de ses frères, on est parti comme cela sans rien ne dire à personne. ^^

Mais si tu savais comment grand-mère nous a allumé quand elle a pu mettre la main sur nous ! Ce n'était pas beau à voir. C'est sans doute à cause de cela que Neville à décider de parcourir le monde et que moi je préfère rester vivre en Italie. Au moins point de diabolique Grand-mère sur le dos !

J'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous.

Camille

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**INVITATION**

Mr et Mrs Labella Edward

Sont heureux de vous convier au mariage de leurs enfants :

Frederik Robinson et Jane Labella

Qui aura lieu le 14 juillet 2002 à l'église de Bath.

Vous serez convié au repas qui se tiendra dans la salle des fêtes.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Imprimerie Weasley et compagnie, rue de travers, Londres.**

**carte de vœux, invitation de mariage, de baptême, faire-part de naissance ou de décès.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 14 juillet 2002

Robinson est un homme mort !

J'ai l'air d'un pingouin dans ce costume moldu. Pourquoi j'ai accepté qu'être son témoin !

Il y a des jours où je ferais mieux de rester coucher. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours.

Aucune fille n'est à mon niveau ! Non, cela n'est pas ça. Disons plutôt que je les compare tous à Elle. Je ne le devrais pas. C'est Elle qui est partie, je peux très bien m'éclater avec l'une des cousines de Jane.

….

Après réflexion, aucune de ces filles n'a de cervelle ! Elles ne voient en moi qu'un beau male à se mettre sous la dent. Franchement, je ne veux en aucun cas finir la soirée avec l'une d'elle. Je suis tout de même avocat. Je mérite mieux !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 16 septembre 2002

Jane vient de me proposer une rubrique dans son journal et j'ai accepté. Je vais devenir la chroniqueuse musicale du « quotidien des sorciers ». C'est géant ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 11 novembre 2002

Mariage d'Amelais Harper et de Seamus Finnigan. J'ai l'impression de faire tapisserie. Je suis venue sans cavalière. J'aurai du proposer à l'une des assistantes de mon patron de m'accompagner, je me sentirai peut être moins seul. Mais comme toujours, j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête !

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 10 juin 2003

Camille est partie en France pour le mondial de Quidditch. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser seule. Mais, je ne lui ai dit que si elle n'acceptait pas l'invitation de Jane, je ferai de sa vie un enfer. J'adore trop Camille pour qu'elle subisse mes sautes d'humeur, sans qu'elle puisse s'amuser un peu. Elle a tant travaillé depuis notre arrivée en Italie qu'elle mérite un peu de vacances.

De mon côté, je suis partie à Vienne pour un stage de 2 mois. Je dois améliorer mon côté théâtrale ! ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 15 juin 2003

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Vienne – Autriche

Sujet : Je m'éclate !

Elanor,

J'espère que ton stage se déroule comme tu le souhaites ?

Ici, avec l'aide de Jane, j'ai pu faire connaissance avec des artistes internationaux. Je crois même qu'un grand maître Français a remarqué mon talent.

J'ai pu voir Ginny lors d'un entrainement de notre équipe nationale. Elle nous a présentées aux autres membres de son équipe. L'un d'eux m'a fait des avances, mais il s'est pris un vent. ^^ Mais, je dois t'avouer qu'un autre des joueurs m'a tapé dans l'œil. Il se nomme Olivier Dubois, il était à Gryffondor de 87 à 94. Tu vois de qui je parle ? Dommage que je n'ai pas pu faire plus humble connaissance avec lui, car j'en aurai bien fait mon quatre heure ! Miam-miam !

J'ai aussi croisé Harry. Il est en service pendant le mondial pour veilleur sur les ministres anglais. Il a l'air plutôt content d'être proche de Ginny. ^^

A bientôt

Ton amie Camille

T_u nous manques. Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir nous rejoindre quelques jours ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Jane_

xxxxxxxxxx

**« La poste Hibou », votre hibou distribué et jamais perdu !**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 20 juin 2003

Neville est à Viennes ! C'est vraiment une bonne surprise qu'il m'a fait !

Il va rester deux semaines. Je me suis donc dégagé du temps pour le passer en sa compagnie. C'est Camille qui lui a dit où je me terrai lors de son séjour en France. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas que je reste seule trop longtemps. Mon amie s'inquiète. Au fond, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Ma chère Camille qui a renoncé à tout pour s'exiler avec moi. Je me sens coupable de lui avoir privé le droit de voir grandir son petit frère et de faire mieux connaissance avec son père.

Neville me parle beaucoup de nos amis restés en Angleterre. Il a tant changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. Il est devenu plus sûr de lui et il est si plein d'humour.

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 1er octobre 2003

De : Ginny Weasley

A : Elanor Cambell et Camille Rogue – Rome - Italie

Sujet : Un nouveau Weasley

Chères amies,

C'est avec joie que je vous annonce la naissance du fils de Georges et d'Angélina. Il se nomme Frederik Charlie Weasley. Maman n'aime pas ce choix, elle le trouve trop … macabre. Moi, je trouve que cela est plutôt un bel hommage !

J'espère que vous êtes d'attaque pour qu'on se fasse une méga fête chez vous pour votre anniversaire. Préparez-vous à ne pas vous en remettre !

Je vous embrasse

Ginny

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **– 31 Octobre 2003

22 ans !

Les filles ont débarqué, ainsi que Neville et Harry. Nous sommes en train de faire une fête du tonnerre. Camille a l'air d'avoir déjà chaud aux oreilles ! Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne tient pas l'alcool ! Je sens qu'elle va encore avoir une gueule de bois carabiné demain matin.

Faut que je me souvienne où j'ai rangé la potion anti-gueule de bois ?

Aller, je retourne m'amuser ! ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 20 décembre 2003

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome – Italie

Sujet : Tu boudes encore !

Elanor,

Franchement, je pensais que tu aurais pu faire un effort pour Harry et Ginny. Mais non ! Tu t'obstines à vouloir fuir. Dès que tu as su qu'Il avait accepté l'invitation, tu t'es fermé comme une huitre. Et tu es resté sur tes positions.

Sais-tu que ton absence à fait beaucoup de peine aux futurs-mariés. Neville était même tenté de venir te chercher par la peau des fesses. Mais, je lui expliqué la raison de ton obstination à fuir l'Angleterre.

Oui ! Ma veille, je lui ai dit la vérité ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il m'a juré sur la tête de grand-mère de garder ton secret. Il comprend ton choix, même s'il trouve celui-ci stupide ! Il pense que tu as renoncé avant même de combattre, ce qui n'est pas digne de toi, l'une des héritières de Poudlard.

A peine arrivé sur le sol anglais, je me suis fait allumer par mon père. Il m'a encore fait ces éternels reproches : comme quoi je devrais revenir en Grande-Bretagne, que je pourrais m'occuper un peu de mon frère, que ma grand-mère me réclamait à ses côtés…

Tu vois le truc ! Il est hors de question que je quitte l'Italie. Plus je suis loin de mon père et mieux je me porte. Imagine si je vivais à côté de lui, je l'aurais toujours sur le dos ! Déjà que ma vie amoureuse est un vide sidéral, là cela serait complètement le désert !

Je t'enverrai un nouvel hibou pendant le mariage.

Camille, ta meilleure amie

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal de Draco Malfoy** – 22 décembre 2003

Franchement que fais-je ici ? Je n'ai pas du tout ma place dans cette assemblée !

*_Essaye discrètement de se faire la malle avant le début de la cérémonie. Intercepté avant par des membres du clan Weasley. Menaces de Mrs Weasley. Replie stratégique vers un banc_.*

Bien, je suis donc condamné à assister à la grandiose union de Potter. Il parait que tout cela a pu avoir lieu grâce à moi. Je me demande bien de quoi on me parle ?

…

Attend ! Je me souviens ! C'est moi qui est sauvé la peau de Potter et ce C**** me remercie ainsi ! Franchement, il y a des jours, je regrette de l'avoir fait !

De là où je suis assis, j'aperçois la fille de Rogue. Mais, je ne vois pas Celle qui m'a abandonné ? Elle a donc déserté son poste auprès de la Weasley ! Je ne trouve pas cela digne d'Elle.

…

Je dois l'avouer, la mariée est vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai pas de commentaire à dire sur le marié. Il a déjà bien la tête assez grosse comme cela, sans que j'en rajoute.

J'ai été mis à la table des amis de Poudlard, entre Amelais et Frederik. Ensemble, nous passons un agréable moment. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vu. Frederik vient de passer Auror titulaire. Sa femme Jane tient toujours d'une main de fer son journal. Je n'ai pas osé lui avouer que je m'y étais abonné pour y lire les critiques musicales de la Traitresse. Je sais, je suis vraiment dingue !

Quant à Amelais, elle travaille avec son mari dans leur entreprise de feu d'artifice et de poudres explosives en tout genre. Ils commencent à être pas mal connus dans le monde sorcier. Ils s'en sortent plutôt bien.

…

Ce soir, nous avons droit à un buffet froid. Potter sait recevoir !

Pendant que je suis allée me servir, je suis tombé sur Londubat et Camille. Ils ont été sympas avec moi. Ils ont pris de mes nouvelles et j'ai fait de même pour eux. Camille m'a appris qu'elle vivait toujours en Italie. Quant à Londubat, il parcourt le monde pour ses recherches. Je mourrais d'envie de leur poser LA question qui me brulait les lèves : Comment allait Elanor ? Sans savoir comment, elle était sortie toute seule.

Londubat et sa cousine m'ont regardé avec de grands yeux surpris. Camille a été la première à me répondre.

**Camille** : Elle va bien. Quoi qu'en ce moment, elle soit un peu fatiguée à cause d'une série de concert. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas pu venir pour ce mariage.

**Draco** : Est-elle heureuse ?

J'avais envie de me mettre des baffes d'avoir posé cette question. Etais-je devenu fou ?

J'ai vu Camille échanger un regard avec son cousin. Elle a fini par me répondre :

**Camille **: Elle l'est sur scène !

J'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me faire passer un message. Mais lequel ?

Après quelques échanges de banalité, je suis retourné à ma table, mon cerveau n'arrêtait pas de penser à Elle. Malgré quatre années, je n'ai jamais réussie à l'oublier. Je sais que je l'aurai en moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

…

MDR ! Londubat vient de se prendre les pieds dans une chaise et il a fait un vol plané sur la piste de danse où il a fait un magnifique atterrissage dans le décolleté d'Abbot. La tête de l'un et de l'autre valaient vraiment le déplacement au mariage de Potter.

Merlin ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit. Faudra que je remercie un jour Londubat pour cet excellent moment !

Je crois qu'au final, j'ai pris du plaisir à être présent à ce mariage… qui a pu avoir lieu grâce à moi. Lol !

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : 23 décembre 2003

De : Camille Rogue

A : Elanor Cambell – Rome – Italie

Sujet : Je haie mon Père !

Elanor,

Devine la dernière de mon père ?

Moi qui n'avais pas de vie amoureuse, il vient de la réduire à néant !

Hier, j'ai retrouvé par hasard au mariage de Ginny et d'Harry, le bel Olivier Dubois. Nous avons très vite sympathisé. Et disons que j'avais de bonne chance de finir la soirée dans ses bras. Je l'ai trainé jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel. On était en train de se découvrir mutuellement. Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte sur mon père. Il nous a surpris dans une situation comprenant ! Tu peux imaginer sa tête. Il est devenu rouge de colère et il a menacé mon bel apollon, qui n'a pu que prendre la fuite !

Je suis devenue très furax. Mon père et moi avons eu une dispute très animé. J'ai tout de même 22 ans ! Je suis une adulte responsable et consentante !

Ce matin, j'ai voulu réparer les pots cassés avec Dubois, mais il s'était déjà envolé pour Londres.

Je te jure, je haie plus que tout mon père !

Camille

xxxxxxxxxx

**« International Hibou » à votre service 24H/24H pour toutes destinations à travers le monde.**

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

**Journal d'Elanor Cambell **–24 décembre 2003

Je n'en reviens pas !

Ce soir, mes amis m'ont fait la surprise de tous débarquer à la maison, alors que le mariage ne se terminait que demain. J'ai eu envie d'embrasser Camille. Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui est derrière cela.

Frederik, Jane, Luna et même Neville sont entrain de décorer notre sapin et de préparer un repas de fête. Ils sont en train de me faire un résumé des meilleurs moments du mariage de Ginny et Harry. Je suis si heureuse pour Ginny. Elle est enfin l'épouse d'Harry. J'ai hâte de voir les enfants qu'ils nous feront et de pouvoir les gâter.

…

Je crois que nous avons un peu chaud aux étiquettes. Neville a les joues rouges et on commence à ne plus trop comprendre ce qu'il essaye de nous raconter. Et je crois que je suis aussi cuite que lui !

Ne faut pas que je demande si MON Malfoy a demandé après moi… Cela ferait genre que je recherche encore après lui…

Si seulement j'avais pu être normale !

* * *

**Note de chapitre** :

(1) C'est une petite expression que j'ai reprit de mes meilleures amies. A chaque fois qu'on est au téléphone on se quitte en disant « on se rappelle et on se fait une bouffe ». -)


End file.
